Daddy's Little Princess
by EmilyPrentissHotchner
Summary: A collection of short stories- that encompassing a new milestone and other random, sweet adorable, moments-in the lives of Aaron, Emily, Jack, and Prentiss Hotchner.
1. The Beautiful BAU Princess

**Author's Note: I've been thinking about writing a collection of short stories that showed a more familial side of Emily and Hotch FOR A WHILE NOW. So, when I introduced Prentiss at the end of "Surprise," I realized that I had actually given myself the perfect chance! So, the story will be several chapters, each encompassing a new milestone (or just another random moment) in Emily, Hotch, Jack and Prentiss' lives. Hope you enjoy!**

**And the title of the story is a last minute decision, I couldn't really think of anything for a title, except for the fact that I'm the only one out of my sister's that is a _'daddy's girl.'_ I've been one since I was little, so that's where the title came from.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Criminal Minds, Paget Brewster's last episode wouldn't have been "Hit and Run." (She would have stayed for season eight.) But I don't own Criminal Minds, and it was her decision to leave, and I support any choice Paget makes.**

* * *

"Daughters are like flowers, they fill the world with beauty, and sometimes attract pests." ~Author Unknown

* * *

Hotch laid awake in bed watching Emily sleep, who is sleeping peacefully beside him. He knows he should try to go back to sleep; before he has to get up in four hours and go back to work after taking a week off after the birth of their daughter, but he loves watching his wife sleep. He went back to sleep fifteen minutes later, with his arms wrapped around Emily's waist. He woke to the sound of crying coming from the nightstand monitor, an hour later. Slowly, he got out of bed, so he didn't wake Emily. She was barely getting enough sleep before they had Prentiss, and now, especially since they bought their bundle of joy home.

Now the crying persisted.

He quietly made his way to the nursery. A soft smile touched his lips once his gaze landed on his newborn daughter lying in the basinet, a stuffed red teddy bear and a stuffed lavender seal situated nearby. He gathered his daughter into his arms and gently rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh, its okay, sweetheart. Daddy's here." He crooned softly. "Shhh…"

The crying died down a little, but Prentiss continued to fuss, in her father's arms.

Hotch ran his fingers through the small smattering of brown hair on her small head, while soothing her troubles away. "Daddy's got you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, sweetheart," he murmured, kissing her on the forehead. "You know your mom and your brother is asleep right now and you need to go to sleep, but you're not going to sleep, not until daddy walks around with you." He smiled softly, at her.

He quietly walked down to Jack's bedroom and opened the door a little. "Look, sweetheart, there's your brother, he's very protected of you already. If Mommy and Daddy would let him, he would move his bed into your room, so he can watch you at night time." Hotch said, smiling at his daughter. "Let's go see, Mommy! What do you think, sweetheart, should we go see Mommy?" he was answered by a shy smile on his newborn daughter's face. "Alright, then we will go see Mommy now."

Hotch walked down to his and Emily's bedroom, holding Prentiss in his arms. He leaned against the doorframe watching Emily sleep.

She looked like an _angel._

Hotch smiled, as he looked down at his daughter. He couldn't help, but think back to a week ago, when Prentiss was born.

* * *

_Hotch stood in front of the mirror, of the master bathroom, drying his-cleanly shaven-face. He walked out of the bathroom into his and Emily's bedroom. He smiled, when his gaze landed on his pregnant wife sleeping in their bed. He hated waking her up; she was barely getting enough sleep as it was. He decided that he will let her sleep another twenty minutes; hell their dinner reservation wasn't until another hour._

_Hotch was tying his tie, when he heard Emily cry out in pain. Gasping, she woke up._

_"Em? Are you okay?" he asked, concern etched in his features._

_She breathed in deeply. "Yeah…Prentiss' just moving a lot…"_

_Watching as she winced again, he asked, "Are you sure? Because I don't think that's the first time today that you've looked in that much pain…" A thought hit him. "What if she's coming out now?"_

_"That's not possible; she's not due for another two weeks!"_

_"It is possible, and good luck negotiating with our daughter because I'm pretty sure she's dead set on getting out to celebrate your birthday with you." He said, putting his shoes on. "Come on, Em, we need to go to the hospital. You're going into labor."_

_After maybe illegally using the police sire as an excuse to break a few speed limits, quickly driving to the nearest hospital, and checking Emily into the emergency room, he had contacted Elizabeth, Jessica, who had Jack for the night and the team members, all of whom had said that they wanted to be there for the baby's birth, no matter how late…or early…in the day it was._

_Hotch closed his eyes as Emily screamed again, squeezing his hand in a vice-like grip._

_"Does anyone know if Hotch wore a suit and tie today?" Rossi asked._

_"I don't know if he did." Morgan said._

_"Let's hope for Hotch's sake that he didn't wear a suit and tie." Rossi said._

_"Yeah, or Emily will probably choke him with his tie." Morgan commented._

_Meanwhile, inside the room, Hotch kept talking to Emily, whispering encouragements into her ear._

_"Come on, Em, one more push!"_

_Emily let out a scream then grabbing Hotch's tie. "Aaron," she cried. "That's what you said last time! Why don't you try pushing a baby out of your body?"_

_Hotch winced, trying to pry Emily's hand off his tie. "I know, I know. But Emily, sweetheart, you're doing great." He said softly. "Emily, do you mind doing me a favor? Can you let go of my tie?" he asked, a second later._

_Emily took her grip off his tie. "I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay, sweetheart." Hotch said, pressing a kiss onto her forehead, before rushing out of the delivery room._

_"Has, mom had the baby yet?" Jack asked, seeing his dad come out of the delivery room._

_"No, not yet buddy." Hotch answered, before rushing out into the visitors' lounge, where everyone else was waiting. "Here take this! She was chocking me with it earlier!" He said, while throwing his tie at Rossi, before rushing back into the delivery room._

_Meanwhile, back inside the room, Hotch was right by Emily's side, whispering loving encouragements into her ear._

_"Come on, Emily, push," the doctor said. "Just a little more…I see her head!"_

_Once again, an ear-splitting scream sounded in the small room. But this time, it wasn't Emily who made it._

_The nurse took the newborn girl away to wash her off._

_"Aaron, where is she taking her to?" Emily asked, worried and never taking her eyes off the nurse carrying her newborn daughter away._

_"She's just going to clean her off. And then she will bring her right back to us. I promise." Hotch said, bringing Emily's hand up to his lips._

_The nurse bought the newborn girl to her parents, cleaned and wrapped in a light pink blanket. The nurse smiled and placed the baby in her mother's waiting arms. "What would you like her name to be?"_

_"Prentiss Haley Elizabeth Garcia Rossi Morgan Reid Jareau Hotchner," the two profilers answered in unison, smiling as her small eyes looked towards the voices._

_"You did an amazing job, Em." Hotch said, shocking up the beauty of the perfect moment._

_"I couldn't have done it without you, by my side," she replied, looking down at their precious daughter and pressing a kiss to her small nose._

_"Can I hold her?" he asked, never taking his eyes of the beautiful baby._

_"Of course," she said, handing Prentiss to her father. Hotch quickly glanced at his wife and a slow smile spread across his face._

_"What is it?" Emily murmured, looking at her husband's smile._

_"Happy birthday, gorgeous." He whispered lovingly._

_Emily looked as if she was about to cry. "What gift could be better than her?" she asked breathlessly, referring to their daughter and the beautiful mood surrounding them._

_Hotch kissed Emily lightly on the lips and looked down at their child, still lying in his arms. "I don't think nothing could top this, Emily. Nothing at all."_

_He placed Prentiss back into her mother's arms._

_"You, know you can hold her, as long as you want." Emily told him with a smile._

_Hotch returned his wife's smile. "I know, but I think someone is eager to meet his sister."_

_"Jack?"_

_"Yeah." Hotch said, before walking out of the room and getting his son._

_Hotch, walked right back into the room holding Jack's hand. He took him, right to Emily's bed, lifting Jack into his arms, and sitting him down next to Emily on the bed._

_"Jack, meet your sister." Emily said, turning around, so he could get a better look at the sleeping baby in her arms._

_"Awe…she's cute, she's the cutest baby in the world!" Jack exclaimed, leaning over and pressing a kiss onto his sister's forehead._

_"You, know you were cute too, as a baby. I still think you're cute." Hotch told his son._

_"Dad…" the six year old grimaced. "Only, girls are cute."_

_Emily couldn't help, but laugh as she and Hotch shared a significant glance. "You mean I can't think that you are cute, even though you're my own son?" Hotch asked, playfully._

_"Yeah, because girls are only cute."_

_"Yeah, Aaron, only girls are cute." Emily teasingly interjected blowing him a kiss. "I think, Jack was a handsome baby. And he happens to be one of the most handsome guys; I've ever laid eyes on, next to his father."_

_"Thank you," both Jack and Hotch said in unison._

_"You're both welcome," she said, as Prentiss tentatively reached out with her small arm. Emily smiled as she stretched out a finger to her beautiful daughter, and the newborn grabbed it, wrapping her small hand around the small portion of her mother._

_"Welcome to the world, Prentiss." Jack whispered softly, to his sister._

_"Yeah, welcome to the world, sweetheart," Hotch said softly, and neither he nor Emily could help, but think about how gorgeous their child was that they had created._

_Together._

* * *

"Look, sweetheart, there's Mommy, but she's still asleep right now, so let's let her sleep," he whispered. "How about Daddy, tells you a story about a beautiful princess?" Hotch asked, lovely.

Prentiss looked up at her father, her gorgeous brown eyes wide open.

Walking back into the nursery, and taking a seat in the pale white rocking chair, with red butterflies painted onto it and gently rocking her. Hotch told her a story about a beautiful BAU princess.

"There was this beautiful young princess, with ivory skin, dark hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes, who moved around a lot when she was a child because of her mother's postings. She didn't have many friends because of mother's job always moving from country to country. So, one day she came to work for the BAU and made friends with the six members on the team, but the Unit Chief didn't trust her at first because the wicked witch of the BAU; put the beautiful princess on the Unit Chief's team to spy on him. Unfortunately, the beautiful princess refused to spy on the Unit Chief, for the wicked witch. The Unit Chief began to trust the beautiful princess, more and the beautiful princess became one of the Unit Chief's best friends in the BAU. Then one day something bad happen in the Unit Chief's life and the beautiful princess, was there to help; him and his little prince through the bad time. The beautiful princess and the Unit Chief, started to fall in love with each other during that time. The Unit Chief, fell more and more in love with the beautiful princess, every minute of every day, so he asked her to marry him one day and she said, yes to him. Soon after they got engaged the beautiful princess, and the Unit Chief found they were going to have a little princess of their own. On September fourth, the beautiful princess and the Unit Chief; finally got married and on October twelfth their beautiful little princess was born. The same day as the beautiful princess' birthday. And the beautiful princess and the Unit Chief; lived happy ever after with their little prince and princess." Rising out of the rocking chair, Hotch carried Prentiss over to her basinet and gently laid her down in the basinet. "I love you, sweetheart." He whispered, before walking out of the nursery.

* * *

"Jack, what do you want for breakfast?" Emily asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Umm…just cereal." He answered.

"Are you sure because if you want French toast or something else I can make if for you?"

"That's okay mom, I just want cereal." Jack told his mom; his gaze meeting her's. "Is Prentiss still asleep?"

Checking the video monitor of her daughter's nursery. "Yeah, she's still asleep," she said, taking a seat in one of the chairs at the large cherry wood dining table. Seconds later, she heard crying coming from monitor, looking at the video monitor of Prentiss' nursery. Rising out of the chair, Emily went and cheeked on her daughter.

Emily gathered the crying baby into her arms. "Hey, sweetheart," she greeted, taking her over to the changing table. Laying Prentiss down on the changing table, Emily unsnapped the yellow and white little onesie and changing Prentiss' diaper and putting a clean one on her. Emily snapped the onesie back together; she picked her daughter off the changing table. "There is that better?"

The crying stop after, Emily had changed Prentiss.

Emily pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "You want to see Daddy, before he goes to work and your brother before he goes to school?"

Emily walked into her and Hotch's bedroom, with Prentiss in her arms, when Hotch was buttoning up his white dress shirt.

"Someone wants to see you."

Hotch smiled as Emily placed the child into his arms. "You wanted to see me, sweetheart?" he asked, kissing her small hand.

The newborn broke into what look like a shy smile.

His heart skipped a few beats as he watched his daughter. She was so magnificent, so perfect.

So…precious.

"I love you, sweetheart. I have to get ready for work, so you have to go back to your mom, unless Mommy wants to find a tie for Daddy to wear so I can spend time with you." He gave Emily a smile.

Emily went over to the dresser and opening up a drawer, pulling a silk red tie out and handing it to her husband.

"You are amazing." Hotch said, handing Prentiss over to her mother and tying his tie.

"So who's filling in for me, while I'm on maternity leave, since this little one couldn't wait for her actual due date?" Emily asked, while looking down at her daughter.

"Ashley Seaver?"

"Well, least you have someone nice to look at." Emily grinned, as she handing Prentiss back to her father.

Hotch, shook his head and said, "My eyes only belong to two women in my life."

"Do, Will and Kevin know that you like looking at their women?" she asked, with a small chuckle.

"Your Mommy is a goofball, but that's one of the things I love about her," Hotch whispered to his daughter. Looking up at Emily, he said, "My eyes belong to you and our daughter."

"Keep telling yourself that, Agent Hotchner." Emily teased, as she walked out of their bedroom.

"I'm going to get you for that." Hotch told her, as he took her hand into his.

Emily tossed him a wink. "Oh, really, now and when do you plan to get me for that little comment back there I said."

Hotch pulled her close to him. "Real soon, Mrs. Hotchner," he murmured against her lips.

"I can't wait Mr. Hotchner." She said, with a seductive smile.

He grinned. "Neither can I."

* * *

"Jack, look who's awake and she wants to see you." Emily said when she walked back into the kitchen with Hotch behind her carrying Prentiss in his arms.

"Is it Prentiss?" Jack asked, with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Can I hold, Daddy's little princess?" Jack asked, his mom.

Emily gave her son a small smile. "Yes, you can hold her, if your dad is willing to let his little princess go for right now." She said, with a small laugh looking at Hotch.

"I can let her go for right now because I have to feed Sergio." Hotch said, to his wife. Turning to Jack, he said, "Hey, buddy, I want you to come over to the sofa and then you can hold your sister." Jack followed his dad into the living room and sat down on the sofa, Hotch put Prentiss into Jack's arms. "Sergio, buddy." Hotch yelled, as he went over to Sergio's bowl and pulled some cat food into it.

Walking back into the living and looking at his son holding Prentiss in his arms, Hotch asked, "Jack, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Jack said, as he pressed a kiss on his sister's nose and handing her to his dad, and going over to Emily and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, sweetheart. I will see you tonight." Hotch said, as he pressed a kiss to her small head and placing her into his wife's arms, and giving Emily a kiss before he and Jack walked out the door.

* * *

Hotch sat in his office looking down in the bullpen, when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he answered.

"Hey," Rossi said, when he walked in. "How's Emily and the baby?" he asked, when he took a seat.

"They're great." Hotch, replied back.

"And does Jack still like having a little sister?" Rossi asked.

Hotch, let out a small chuckle. "Oh, yeah and he's already protected of her. Just the other day our neighbors stop by to see Prentiss and he told them not to touched her if they're sick." He said.

"Well, he gets his protected mode from his dad." Rossi told the younger man sitting in front of him. "And look at it this way Aaron, when Prentiss starts dating Jack can help you scare the boys away."

Hotch sighed. "I don't want to think of my daughter dating right now."

"I don't think any father wants to see his daughter dating." Rossi said.

"Yeah, and I'm one of them." Hotch told him.

* * *

"Alright baby," Emily said, as she carried Prentiss into her nursery. "We have to go pick your brother up from school and then we will go see Daddy at work. Does that sound good to you?" she was answered by a small smile on her daughter's face. "Let's see what mommy can find for you to wear." Emily said, going over to her daughter's closet and pulling out a little pink dress.

Taking her daughter over to the changing table, putting a clean diaper on her. Emily slipped the little pink dress on her daughter, a pair of small white tights on her and a little pair of pink dress shoes. She then put a small pink headband with a large pink lily on the side of it onto her daughter's small head. Emily smiled, as she picked her up from the changing table.

Emily put her daughter into her car seat and strapped her in; she picked up the car seat and the diaper bag and carried them out to their car. She made sure her daughter's car seat was secured in the backseat of the car, before driving off.

* * *

Pulling up to her son's school. Jack got in the backseat of the car.

"How, was school today?" Emily asked, while Jack put his seatbelt on.

"Good." He answered, then turning his attention to his sister and waving at her.

Prentiss reached out to her brother and taking one of his fingers in her small hand.

* * *

Emily pulled in the parking lot of the BAU, turning the ignition off and pulling the keys out. She opened Jack's door, he stepped out of the vehicle and waiting, while she unstrapped Prentiss' car seat from the backseat of the car.

With her daughter sleeping in her car seat, with the car seat in her arms and the diaper bag, Emily and Jack walked into the building and got into the elevator, handed up to the sixth floor of the BAU.

Jack stepped out of the elevator first, then Emily with the car seat in her arms.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" The voice could only be the brightly dressed Penelope Garcia.

"We decided to stop by." Emily answered, while Garcia made her way over to them.

"Let me see, that beautiful baby." Garcia said.

Turning the car seat around, so Garcia can see the sleeping baby.

Garcia smile at the sleeping baby and whispered, "Is that the dress and the headband, I brought for her?"

Emily smiled and nodded her head _yes._

"She's so cute." She said, as she opened the glass doors of the BAU.

"Thank you," Emily said, as she walked into the bullpen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, look who's here." Garcia announced.

Morgan, JJ, Rossi, Reid and Ashley turned around and smiled, when they saw Jack, Emily and Prentiss.

Emily put her daughter's car seat and diaper bag down on top of her desk, well at the moment it was Ashley's.

Everyone gathered around the desk, to look at the sleeping baby.

"Oh, Emily, she's so adorable!" Ashley said, looking at the sleeping baby.

"Thank you," Emily replied back. "Where's Aaron?" she asked a second later.

Turning around, Rossi answered her, "He's up in his office, with Strauss."

"Oh, okay." Emily said.

"Emily, may I hold her?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

Morgan unstrapped Prentiss from her car seat and gently picked her up, so he didn't wake her. He smiled at the sleeping baby in his arms and whispered, "I'll bet I'm your favorite uncle."

"What makes you think that you're Prentiss favorite uncle?" both Reid and Rossi asked, at once.

"Well, I took a bullet for her and Emily, and will I am obviously more handsome then, you two." Morgan explained.

Rossi and Reid rolled their eyes at Morgan.

"We will ask Emily, who she thinks Prentiss' favorite uncle is?" Reid said.

"Okay, fine and we should ask her who is more handsome." Morgan said.

"Emily, who do you think is Prentiss' favorite uncle is, between the three of us?" Reid asked her.

"All three of you." She answered.

"Well, who do you think is more handsome between the three of us?" Morgan asked. "We all know that you're going to choose me." He said, with a grin.

Emily thought real hard before answering, _she didn't want to upset anyone. _"Umm…my husband." She said, with a smile.

"Well, she got you there Morgan," Rossi told him. "Now hand, Prentiss over to me."

Morgan looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, before handing her to Rossi, he whispered, "Your grandpa Rossi wants to hold you now."

"Ciao bellissima. Don't listen to your uncle Derek, I'm your uncle Dave not your grandpa." Rossi whispered to Prentiss, who was sleeping in his arms.

Strauss walked out of Hotch's office and down into the bullpen, and looked at the baby in Rossi's arms. "Well, she is absolutely beautiful." She said, to Emily before going to her office.

Hotch came down into the bullpen and stood next to Emily, and whispered, "You, know that you're suppose to be on maternity leave."

Emily turned to look at her husband and smiled. "I know, but I promise a certain little one that we will go see her dad at work."

Hotch dropped a kiss to the side of Emily's head, he murmured, "I'm glad Jack Prentiss and you stopped by."

They both watched as each team member passed Prentiss to each other.

"Oh, Emily, I forgot to tell you that the other day, my mom called and Henry was talking to her. He kept telling her about Prentiss, but he kept calling Prentiss his girlfriend." JJ said, as she placed the fully awaked baby into Hotch's arms.

"That is so, funny and sweet." Emily said smiling.

"I can't decide who, Prentiss looks like more." Garcia said, looking at Prentiss.

"She looks like her mother more." Hotch said, looking down at the baby in his arms.

Emily smiled. "Not exactly. She has your nose and the famous Hotchner dimples," she pointed out. "Which is going to be really hard to say no to her, when she gets older. I can't say no to Jack and you when you guys flash your dimples."

"Now, we know how you ended up with Prentiss." Rossi said, with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Dave you better hope Aaron doesn't smile around you too much, or you will ended up pregnant." Emily teased him.

Rossi turned to look at his best friend. "Aaron, I don't want to end up pregnant, so don't smile too much around me." He jokingly said.

"I will try not to." Hotch joked.

"So, what are you guys dressing Prentiss up for Halloween?" Garcia asked.

"Pen, she will only be nineteen days old." Emily said.

"I know that, E, but you can still dress her up for Halloween, while Aaron and you take Jack out trick-or-treating." Garcia told her.

"We still have to get Jack a costume. So how about tonight we go and get costumes for Prentiss and Jack?" Hotch asked looking at his wife.

"Sounds good to me." Emily replied back.

"Good, because I need to get something." Hotch said, looking at his daughter.

"What do you have to get?" Emily asked.

"I can't tell you, Em, because it's a surprise for you." Hotch said, with a smile.

Emily smiled back. "I love surprises."

Hotch, chuckle. "I know you do."

"Agent Hotchner, here's the file you asked for early." Anderson said, handing the file to Hotch.

"Thank you, Agent Anderson." Hotch said.

"She has your eyes Agent Prentiss." Anderson said, looking at Prentiss.

"Thank you," Emily replied back. "Its Hotchner now." She informed him.

"I'm sorry about that." Anderson apologized.

"That's okay. I thought about going by my maiden name, when I come back to work, so no one will get confuse." Emily said.

"I'm fine, if you want to go by Prentiss, when you come back to work." Hotch told his wife.

"I think I will go by my maiden name, when I come back to work. We should head home now." Emily said.

"I will see you, when I get home." Hotch said, as he put Prentiss in her car seat and strapped her in, and handing the car seat and diaper bag to Emily.

Jack and Emily, with the car seat in her arms walked out of the BAU and went home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thoughts?**


	2. The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note: This chapter isn't exactly a milestone; rather a shopping trip for Halloween costumes for Jack and Prentiss, a gift for Emily. And Hotch buys something for his daughter. Sorry I've been so slow with updates-I'm currently working on another story that I need to update soon. I'm trying my best, though! Oh, and reviews really do help. Thanks to all my readers, you guys are the best, who have stuck with me so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds, but I think everyone already knows that. Prentiss is mine, however. And Daniel and Emma.**

* * *

"Jack, have you decided what you're going to be for Halloween?" Emily asked, watching her son, holding his sister in his arms.

"No," he answered, looking at his sister. Looking up at, Emily, he asked, "What is Prentiss going to be?"

"I can't decide; what she should be for Halloween?" Emily said, as Jack handed Prentiss to her.

"Can I help you, find a costume for Prentiss?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you can." Emily said, as she got up from the sofa. "But how about right now, you help me find something else for Prentiss to wear."

Getting up from the sofa, Jack followed his mom up to his sister's nursery.

"How about a pair of black dress pants?" Emily asked, smiling at her daughter in her arms, looking down at Jack standing next to her.

Jack nodded his head in approval.

"Prentiss needs a shirt to wear, with her black pants." Emily said.

"Hmmm…that red one." Jack said, pointing to a long red sleeve shirt, in his sister's closet.

Emily pulled the long red sleeve shirt down; Jack was pointing to…_that said princess on the front of the little shirt._

Emily held up the shirt. "Jack, this red one?"

The six year old gave the shirt a long hard look, before smiling and saying, "Yeah, because Prentiss is a little princess."

Emily chuckled. "Yes, she is."

* * *

"Em?"

"In the nursery!"

Hotch made his way up to the nursery. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied simply, with Prentiss in her arms, giving him a brief kiss. She placed, Prentiss into your husband's arms. "We're ready, if you're ready."

"Let me change into a pair of jeans and a different shirt, and then we will go Halloween shopping." Hotch told her. Smiling at his daughter in his arms and looking at her outfit she is wearing. "Look at you, sweetheart, only a week old and already have your mother's sense of fashion."

"I don't wear shirts that say _princess_ on them," Emily replied smartly, pointing at her daughter's shirt.

"I know that, smartass, but you do wear black dress pants and red shirts with them, which is one of my favorite colors to see you in," he clarified. "And all Prentiss is missing…is a pair of black boots, like the ones you wear. If I find a pair, I'm buying them for her."

"No, you like seeing me in, nothing, but stilettos and one of your ties, hanging loose around my neck." Emily whispered huskily.

_Oh, Emily in nothing, but stilettos and one of my ties hanging loose around her neck, standing at the end of our bed. _"Damn it, I can't wait until the twenty-third." Hotch said; imagine Emily in their bedroom, wearing stilettos and one of his ties.

"I've seen that you marked it down on _all_ of your calendars. And I bet you have it marked in your phone, as a reminder. What is November twenty-third again?" she taunted, obviously already knowing the answer.

"November twenty-third is the day that your doctor ensured you could go back to…ummm how do I put this…engaging in certain strenuous activities. I can't wait to see you in nothing, but stilettos and one of my ties again. November twenty-third, can't get here fast enough," he flat out growled, a playful smirk playing at his lips.

"Five more weeks," she whispered, taking Prentiss from him and walking out of the nursery.

"Oh, trust me, I know." Hotch said, following Emily out of the nursery. He kissed her on the forehead as he entered their bedroom. "I'm going to change, and then we will go costume shopping for Jack and Prentiss."

Hotch changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt.

* * *

Stepping out of their SUV, Hotch went to the back of their vehicle and got the stroller out, and then he unstrapped Prentiss' car seat from the backseat of the SUV and placing it in the stroller.

Jack and Emily joined them, Emily taking her son's hand into her's, as they entered the mall.

Emily couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband push the baby stroller in the mall in searched for a costume store.

"Can we go to the game room, after Prentiss and I get our costumes?" Jack piped up.

"You and your mom can go to the game room," Hotch answered. Prentiss open up her eyes and kept them on her father; he gave her smile, as his daughter watched his every move, "While your sister and I search for a gift for your mom."

"Speaking of Prentiss," Emily interjected, "I need to head to the restroom to change her." She took the stroller from Hotch. Then looking at both Hotch and Jack, she said brightly, "So you two find a seat on one of these wood benches and relax, and Prentiss and I will be back shortly."

"Sounds good to us," they both said in unison.

"Thanks," she said in return, giving Hotch a kiss on the cheek as she passed by.

Hotch and Jack took a seat on one of the empty wood benches. Hotch was just about to let his mind wander, when two voices pulled him out of his reverie.

"Son, where is your wife?"

Hotch looked up to see an elderly couple, in front of him. The same couple that him, Emily, and Jack; met over a month ago on their wedding day.

"Oh, she's in the restroom changing the little one." He answered.

"What did you and your wife have?" the elderly woman asked, with a smile.

"A daughter." Hotch answered, also with a smile. "I don't think we got each other's names last time. What are your names?" he asked, politely.

"I'm Daniel. Daniel Chambers." The elderly man said. Pointing to his wife, he said, "And this is my wife Emma."

"Aaron Hotchner. My wife's name is Emily," he said.

"And what is your son and daughter's name?" Emma asked.

"My son's name is Jack and my daughter's name is Prentiss." Hotch answered, fondly.

Hotch immediately smiled, when he saw Emily pushing the stroller over to him and Jack.

Emily smiled at Daniel and Emma, as she stood next to her husband. "Hi."

"Emily, do you remember Daniel and Emma?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, we met them on our wedding day." Emily answered. Looking at the elderly couple, she said, "It's nice to see both of you again."

"It's nice to see you again too, sweetheart." Daniel told her.

"Is the little one awake?" Emma asked, eagerly to see the newest addition to the Hotchner family.

"Yes, she is." Emily said.

"Can we see her?" Emma asked.

"Sure." Emily said, as she turned the stroller around, so Emma and Daniel could see; Prentiss.

"Oh, she's so beautiful." Emma said, smiling at Prentiss.

"She's gorgeous just like her mother." Daniel said, while looking at the baby.

"Thanks." Emily and Hotch said, both at the same time.

"Oh, look at those beautiful long eyelashes on Prentiss." Emma said, in amazement at the baby's long eyelashes.

"She must have gotten her long eyelashes from both of you." Daniel said, looking at both Emily and Hotch.

"More likely from Emily because my eyelashes are not really that long as my wife's." Hotch said.

"Your eyelashes are long, but you are right your wife's eyelashes are longer. I don't think I've ever seen someone with beautiful long eyelashes, as your wife and daughter's." Daniel said.

"Yeah, me neither. We should probably get going now," Hotch said. "And it was nice seeing both of you again."

"It was nice seeing you and your family again too, and I'm glad Emma and I got to meet the newest member to your lovely family." Daniel said, taking Emma's hand into his.

Hotch took the stroller from Emily and she took Jack's hand in her's, they set off to the costume store.

* * *

"Found the costume I want!" Jack said, happily after searching nearly ten minutes for a costume of one of his_ favorite_ Walt Disney characters.

"Are you sure, you want this one, buddy?" Hotch asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, then we have to find Prentiss a costume now." Hotch said. Turning to his wife, he asked, "Emily, what do you think Prentiss wants to be for her first Halloween?"

Emily looked at the rack of costumes from princess to baby animals, looking for a costume for her daughter. "I'm thinking one of these baby animal costumes…" She felt one of the costumes. "They're nice and soft – ninety-five percent cotton and five percent polyester. It won't be rough on her skin. I'm afraid, if we pick one of the princess costumes it will be rough on her skin." She glanced at her husband. "But I'm not sure what animal our daughter should be?"

"What about this one?" Hotch asked taking a costume from the rack and holding it for Emily to look at.

Emily eyed the orange and black stripped tiger costume. "No."

Holding up a gray elephant costume, he asked, "Do you like this one, Em?"

"No." She said again.

"What about this yellow giraffe costume?" Hotch asked, pointing to the costume on the rack.

"No, on the giraffe one." Emily said, looking at the costume.

Finally, when it seems as if there weren't any more choices, Jack ran up to his mom and dad, holding up a costume they both thought would be cute on their daughter.

* * *

Wandered between the glass cases, each of which holding an array of shinning, beautiful jewelry. Hotch took his time as he admired the necklaces, earrings, and the bracelets; after all, Emily is in the game room with Jack letting him play every game his little heart desired. He had no reason to hurry, especially when his gaze landed on _it_, a necklace. It would be the perfect gift.

The perfect gift for Emily.

With a single pink diamond butterfly pendant, it had Prentiss' birthstone and it was Emily's birthstone also. Hotch was confident that Emily would love it.

He smiled at the older jeweler on the opposite side of the case. "I'll take this one, ma'am," he said simply, pointing to Emily's necklace.

"Of course." She unlocked the case placing the desired necklace into a thin, black velvet box. "Wife?" she asked.

"Yes." Hotch answered, with a smile.

Hotch paid for the necklace and walked out of the store pushing the stroller, smiling at his daughter, who had just fallen asleep.

* * *

"I think both of them are asleep." Emily whispered, as Hotch pulled into their driveway.

"I'll carry Jack in if you carry Prentiss in." Hotch said, turning the ignition off.

"Okay." She said.

Emily unstrapped her daughter's car seat from the backset of their SUV, while Hotch lifted Jack into his arms.

"Well it looks like someone is awake." Emily said when they stepped into their home and Prentiss began to fuss.

Hotch watched as his wife unstrapped their daughter from her car seat and took her into her arms.

"I'm going to put Jack in his bed and tuck him in." Hotch said, as he walked upstairs to Jack's bedroom.

"I will be in our bedroom with Prentiss." Emily told him, as she followed him upstairs.

Hotch turned around to look at Emily, before going into Jack's bedroom. "I will join you and Prentiss, as soon as I tuck him in."

Emily nodded in answer, and walked down to her and Hotch's bedroom with Prentiss in her arms.

Hotch laid Jack down in his bed, removed his shoes from his feet, tuck him in and kissed him good night, before walking out of the bedroom.

Less than five minutes later, he was in his and Emily's bedroom. Emily was on their bed holding Prentiss, smiling down at the fully awake baby in her arms.

He stood back a few minutes, just watching his wife and daughter, before climbing onto their bed.

"So are you going tell me, what my surprise is that you got me because our daughter wouldn't tell me anything?" Emily asked, flashing her husband a smile.

Hotch chuckled. "Well seeing that she is just a baby, I doubt Prentiss will tell you anything right now. You can have your gift here in a little bit," he said. "But look what I found." He pulled a small shoe box out of one of the bags and handed the box to Emily.

Emily opens the box and pulled out a pair of small black boots, that look exactly like the ones she wears. She looked at Hotch, with a small smile on her face and shook her head.

"I can't believe you found a pair."

"I did say if I found a pair of black boots that looked like yours, I was going to buy them for Prentiss." Hotch told her, with a smile on his face.

"Yes, you did." She said, with small laugh.

* * *

Hotch took Prentiss from Emily and talked to her. "Should we give your mom, her gift to her now?" he asked, smiling at his daughter in his arms. Prentiss smiled up at her dad and that was his answered. "I think so too. Mommy can have her gift now." Hotch pulled the thin, black velvet box out of his black leather jacket pocket and handed it to Emily.

Emily opens the velvet box and admired the necklace. "It's beautiful." She said, with tears glistening in her eyes.

"It's yours and Prentiss' birthstone. I knew when I laid my eyes on the necklace; I had to get it for you." Hotch told her.

Emily gave him a watery smile, as tears ran down her face. "Aaron, I love the necklace, but you really didn't have to get me anything."

With his free arm, Hotch pulled Emily close to him, he wiped her tears off her face, and rested his forehead against her forehead, he said, "Yes, I did Emily. You gave me the perfect gift, I could ever ask for. Our daughter." Hotch kissed Emily on the lips and smiled down at his daughter sleeping in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Please don't be shy; tell me in a review what you think! Also, if you're wondering who Mr. and Mrs. Chambers is, you should really (please!) check out a oneshot of mine that I wrote a while back, titled "Love Is A Four Letter Word." That Emily, Hotch and Jack met on their wedding day. And please leave me a review!**


	3. Baby Panda, Captain Jack and Dumbo!

**Author's Note: I can't say much about this chapter except that it's pretty much Halloween in September. I believe it covers all the basics; trick-or-treating, costumes, candy and spooky stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Prentiss is mine, however.**

* * *

Emily gently picked the nineteen day old child up and out of her basinet. "Hey, sweetheart," she greeted, taking Prentiss out of her nursery, and walking into her and Hotch's bedroom. "Are you ready to put your costume on for your first Halloween?"

Prentiss, who was apparently not interested in giving her mom a smile for an answer, decided to look at her dad, who was seated at the foot of the bed, watching his two favorite women in his life.

Emily shook her head and grinned, before she pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "You certainly are in love with Daddy; that's okay Mommy's in love with him too. And also he's very handsome, so is your brother Jack."

"Well I'm in love with both of you too. And you two are very gorgeous girls, that I just can't keep my eyes off both of you." Hotch said, as he stood up and walked over to his wife and daughter.

"Don't let your dad lie to you. He's in love with himself and he can't keep his eyes off himself." Emily teased, as she placed their daughter into her husband's arms.

Hotch chuckled as he look down at his daughter in his arms. "I think your mom has me confuse with your Uncle Derek."

"You might be right, Aaron." Emily said, as he went over to her and Hotch's closet and pulled out Prentiss' costume.

"Oh, I know, I'm right, Emily." Hotch said with a smile.

She laughed and handed him Prentiss' costume. "Whatever you say."

Hotch, put Prentiss into her costume and held her up. "Now that's one adorable panda bear."

Emily smiled. "She does make a very adorable panda bear." She kissed Prentiss on the nose. "Looks like our son did a great job at choosing our daughter's costume," she said as Hotch placed the child into her arms and kissed her.

"No sexy costume this year for me." Hotch murmured against her lips.

"Mmmm…sorry, handsome." Emily answered.

"Such a shame. I _really_ liked last year's. You know, when you dressed up as a vampire and-"

"- and promised to make you mine to eternity?" She tossed him a wink.

"Oh yeah," he smirked. "Except I'm pretty sure, I made you mine instead, Em." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "And I'm pretty sure you _didn't_ get onelove bite on me."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you just like being in control when we are in bed. You do know that you can let me be in control once in a while, I promise you it won't kill you," she teased. "Now, go see if Jack needs help with his costume. So we can be ready _before _the team gets here."

"Fine," Hotch said, dropping another kiss to Emily's lips. "But…"

She grabbed Hotch's hand, before he walked out of their bedroom. "I know, Aaron…you and I will have some fun _real _soon."

* * *

Emily took a seat on the couch beside her son, who was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow. She felt her heart melt, as she looked at her husband cradling their daughter's small body with his two large hands.

Hotch smiled at his wife as he sat down in one of the chairs in the spacious living room. His gaze traveled back down to Prentiss laying in his arms with her beautiful brown eyes just staring up at him.

Emily pushed herself up from the couch, once the doorbell began to ring. She opened the door to see JJ, Will, and Henry standing there.

Once they stepped inside, Emily grinned as she looked at Henry in his gray elephant costume with the large ears sticking out of the side of the head.

"Is he Dumbo?" Emily asked.

Will nodded. "Yeah, he wanted to dress up as his favorite character from his favorite movie."

"Where's the rest of your family?" JJ asked, glancing around the large dining room.

"In the living room."

They made their way into the living room; Jack was still sitting on the couch, while Hotch was sitting in one of the chairs with Prentiss curled up against his chest.

"Are you Captain Jack Sparrow from _Pirates of the Caribbean_?" Will asked, as he went over to the young boy.

"Yes." Jack said happily.

JJ went over to Hotch and Prentiss. "She looks like she's comfortable laying there against your chest." She motioned to the baby against her boss' chest.

"Yeah, I think she is comfortable laying here." Hotch said, giving JJ a smile.

"She looks like she's ready to go to sleep right there." JJ said looking at Prentiss curled up against Hotch's chest.

Hotch smiled and pressed a kiss to his daughter's small head. "I doubt she will fall asleep right now because she's probably wants to look at everyone." He said as got up from the chair. He stood there facing JJ with Prentiss in his arms, with a smile on his face. "Do you want to take her for a bit?"

JJ smiled. "Yeah, I've been dying to hold her since the moment I've walked into your home."

Hotch laughed as he placed Prentiss into JJ's arms. "I kind of figured that."

"Well what can I say, Prentiss is the most beautiful baby girl, I've ever seen." JJ told him, her attention never leaving the beautiful baby looking up at her.

"She gets that from her mother." Hotch said with a smile.

"What does Prentiss get from me?" Emily asked, as she walked over to her husband and her friend.

"Prentiss gets her beauty from you," he clarified. "She's beautiful just like you."

Emily shot him a smile. "You're too sweet."

"How many times have you told me that?" Hotch asked, kissing her.

"A lot," she murmured against his lips.

"That's what I thought." He said, as he broke the kiss to answer the door.

* * *

Kevin and Garcia walked into the living room dressed as Raggedy Annie and Raggedy Andy. Followed by Reid dressed up as a mad scientist and Ashley dressed up as Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_.

Rossi and Morgan came walking in after them dress as themselves.

JJ looked up from Prentiss lying in her arms, and asked, "Why are you four all dressed up?"

"For a costume party." Garcia told her.

"I see." JJ said.

"And where's you costumes?" Emily asked, looking at Morgan and Rossi.

"Don't look at me. I don't dress up anymore." Rossi said, as he walked off to Hotch and Will.

"And don't look at me either. I like being myself." Morgan said following Rossi.

Reid and Kevin followed them over to Hotch and Will, leaving the girls to gush over the baby.

"Prentiss is so adorable in her costume!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Oh, Emily, I just cannot get over how very adorable she looks in this panda bear costume!" Ashley gushed.

"Neither can I." JJ said, holding Prentiss snugly in her arms.

"Thanks guys, but Jack was the one who picked Prentiss' costume out." Emily said, looking over at her son sitting on the couch with a smile on her face.

* * *

JJ felt someone tugging at her pant legs. She looked down to see her son looking up at her.

"Mommy can I hold girlfriend?" Henry asked, smiling up at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, sweetie. And her name's Prentiss." JJ told him.

"No, it's Girlfriend!" Henry exclaimed, causing Emily to laugh.

"Hey, Henry if you go and sit on the couch next to Jack. I will let you hold Prentiss." Emily said smiling at him.

Henry ran over to the couch and sit next to Jack. He smiled as Emily placed Prentiss into his small arms.

After a few minutes Jack turned to look at Henry holding Prentiss. He was shock at what he seen. Henry was giving kisses to his sister.

"Daddy!" Jack frantically screaming over and over again.

"What is it, buddy?" Hotch asked.

"It's Henry! He's kissing Prentiss!" Jack said pointing at Henry with a disgusting look on his face.

Hotch being the overly protected father that he _is_, rushed over to his daughter and took her from Henry before he can give her another kiss.

"Man, I wish I had my camera out for that." Emily said sounding disappointed that she didn't get a picture of Henry kissing Prentiss.

"I didn't have my camera out either." JJ said also disappointed that she didn't get a picture either.

"I did. I couldn't pass up taking pictures of Henry kissing Prentiss." Garcia said, holding up her camera. "I will make copies for both of you."

"Thanks, Penelope." Both Emily and JJ said in unison.

Emily went over to her husband holding their daughter tightly against his chest.

"I don't like Henry being around Prentiss. I don't trust him." Hotch said, glaring at the two and half year old sitting on the couch with a smile on his face.

"Aaron, will you stop glaring at Henry, he's two and half years old almost three and he's been in love with Prentiss, since the first time he met her." Emily said trying to get Hotch to stop glaring at the little boy.

"It doesn't give him the right to put his lips all over _my_ daughter." Hotch said, as he had stopped glaring at Henry and turned to look at Emily.

"Henry didn't have his lips all over Prentiss. He was kissing her on her lips," Emily said defending the two and half year old's actions to her husband, who was once again glaring at the little boy. She placed her hand on her daughter's small back gently patting her back. The baby girl was snug against her father's chest fussing. Then looking at Hotch, she said, "Prentiss is my daughter too. Not just yours."

"Em, I know Prentiss is your daughter too. And you're the best mom that our daughter could ever have." Hotch said looking his wife in the eyes. Turning to look at Henry for a second and then turning back to look at his wife, he said, "Remind _me _to Henry proof the whole house."

She rolled her eyes with a laugh. _"Henry proof the house?"_

"Yeah especially Prentiss' nursery." Hotch said, as he kissed his daughter's costume covered head.

* * *

"So, Captain Jack and Dumbo, which house should we go to first?" Morgan asked the boys.

The boys glanced around the neighborhood, spookily lit by the occasional street lamp. "Hmmm…how about that one over there?" Jack suggested, motioning towards a large house with several jack-o'-lanterns grinning at them from the multiple windowsills and along the sidewalk. Fake spider webs were strung along the roof, along with the glow-in-the-dark skeletons hanging from the gutters and a witch hanging on the garage door.

Morgan eyed the house. "Hey, kid how about you take Dumbo and Captain Jack up to the house," he said to Reid.

Reid let out a laugh. "You're afraid?"

"I'm not afraid." Morgan said lying to the younger profiler. "I just figured since Halloween is your favorite holiday that you would like to go the first house with the boys."

"Morgan just admit that this house is too scary for you." Reid said.

"I'm not admitting to you or anyone that this house is too scary for me." Morgan told him.

"Come on Captain Jack and Dumbo, let's go and get you some candy, since Derek doesn't want to admit that he's afraid of the house." Reid said as he took Jack and Henry's hands in his and walked them up to the house.

* * *

With the help of Reid, Henry rings the doorbell. Right after he pressed it, the door slowly swung open.

"Trick or treat." Jack and Henry said bravely to the figure standing in the doorway.

A young woman dress up as a witch stepped into the dim light with two buckets of candy. One filled with large bars of Hershey's chocolate and the other filled with packets of candy corn.

"Do you want candy corn or a Hershey's chocolate bar?" The woman - the witch asked them.

"Which one should we pick?" Jack asked Henry.

"A Hershey's chocolate bar." Henry answered.

Jack nodded.

The woman dropped one large Hershey's chocolate bar each into Jack and Henry's buckets.

"What kind of candy did the witch give you guys?" Garcia asked the boys.

"A large Hershey's chocolate bar." A very excited Jack and Henry said in unison.

"Did the witch give you her phone number to you kid?" Morgan asked jokingly to Reid.

"Morgan, I'm not using Jack and Henry to get phone numbers from women." Reid said.

"You know if you had Prentiss with you, the witch probably would give you her phone number because woman love babies." Morgan explained. "See watch and learn. I will take Jack and Henry to the next house, along with Prentiss and I'm going to get a phone number." He grinned. Turning to Hotch, he said, "Hey, Hotch can I see Prentiss for a second."

"Morgan, I'm not going to let you use my daughter to pick up chicks." Hotch said, as he gripped his daughter's stroller.

Morgan looked to Emily to see if she will let him have Prentiss for a second.

"Sorry, Morgan. I'm not going to let you take Prentiss." Emily said shaking her head at him.

"Fine." He said, as he took Jack and Henry up to the next house.

* * *

Jack rings the doorbell this time. This time an older man answered the door in a Frankenstein costume.

"Trick or treat!" Henry said smiling at the man.

The man dropped two packets of candy corn in the boys' buckets.

"Well, Morgan it looks like you didn't get a phone number after all." Reid said, as Morgan returned to the group with Jack and Henry.

"Did you see that was an older man?" Morgan said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I saw that it was a man." Reid told him.

"If it was a young woman, I would have gotten a phone number." Morgan said.

"Even without Prentiss?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, I could still get a phone number just using Jack and Henry." Morgan answered.

"Will you two stop?" Garcia asked them. "I will take Jack and Henry to the other houses from now on."

"Good." Emily and JJ said in unison.

A hundred houses and even more candy later, Jack and Henry gave up. Jack leaned against Rossi as they trudged up to the Hotchner home, while Will carried a very asleep two and half year old into the house. And Hotch took Prentiss up to her nursery.

"Kevin, Reid, Ashley and I are going to go." Garcia said to Emily.

"Bye." Emily told them.

"We should probably go home and put Henry to bed." JJ said a few seconds later.

"Okay." Emily said as Will and JJ walked out of the front door.

"Jack is fast asleep in his room." Rossi said, as he and Morgan left.

"Thanks." Emily said.

* * *

"Emily?" Hotch's eyes narrowed as he called out for his wife.

"In the living room," she called back.

Hotch walked into the living room finding Emily sitting on the couch, he asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"I figured since I can't dress up for you this Halloween. We can watch a movie or something." She answered with a smile.

"You did just give birth about three weeks ago. So watching a movie with my wife sounds good to me." He said, as he sat down on the couch beside her. "What are we going to watch?"

"Hmm…I'm thinking a marathon of _The Walking Dead._" Emily said, as she leaned against her husband's chest.

"Good enough for me." Hotch said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

They laid there on the couch together watching episodes after episodes. By the eighth episode, Emily was asleep against Hotch's side.

Hotch got up from the couch and effortlessly taking Emily into his arms, he carefully made his way up the stairs and up to their bedroom, placing her in the middle of the king-sized bed and covering her legs with the sheets. He watched over her for a few seconds, an expression of pure love etched in his features as he kissed her gently as possible. "Sweet dreams, my love," he whispered, before walking silently out of the room to check on his two sleeping children.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave a review-if you have the time, that is!**


	4. Showing Off The Baby Sister

**Author's Note: So, let's not talk about how long it's been since I've updated. I know; I'm really sorry, I swear. But let's talk about what this chapter is about...it's show and tell in Jack's first grade class and what does he want to share with his classmates? Read and find out. Please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Prentiss is mine, however. Mrs. Theresa Mercedes and so are all fifteen kids in Jack's class...**

* * *

Hotch wandered into the kitchen with his one month old daughter in his arms, sitting down into a chair at the large cherry wood dining table. He looked up from his daughter and smiled at his son, who was already eating breakfast. Seconds later, Emily placed a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast in front of him, while she took Prentiss from him.

"Jack have you decided what you're going to bring for show and tell today?" Hotch asked getting up from his seat at the table and taking his and his son's plates to the sink.

"Yeah." Jack simply answered.

"What?" Hotch asked, a little curiously to what Jack is going to share with his classmates.

"My baby sister!" Jack exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Prentiss?"

Jack nodded in answer, before walking out of the kitchen leaving his parents and his baby sister alone to themselves.

With a half amazed and a half worried look on his face, Hotch turned around to look at Emily sitting there in one of the chairs at their dining table holding their daughter in her arms.

"Don't worry Aaron," Emily said when she saw her husband's expressions on his face. Smiling back down at her daughter, she said, "Jack's not taking Prentiss by himself. I'm bringing her later to his classroom."

"Emily, I know you're taking Prentiss to Jack's school." He told her as he looked at her. "But why does he want to bring Prentiss for show and tell?"

"I'm not really sure why, but since I am a _profiler_. I'm going to guess he wants to bring her for show and tell is because he's proud of being a brother to his baby sister, and he's proud of her." Emily said giving Hotch a lovely smile.

Returning a lovely smile of his own to his wife, Hotch said, "Yeah, Jack is very proud of being Prentiss' brother."

Emily nodded her head in agreement. "Hey, are you going to be there too?"

"Em, sweetheart, I don't know. I have a meeting that starts about an hour before Jack's show and tell, but if the meeting gets out early enough I will be there." Hotch said with a gentle shrug.

"I really hope you can, but if you can't then Jack, Prentiss, and I will stop by the office afterwards to visit you." Emily said in return, giving him a small smile.

"I should get Jack to school and head towards the office." Hotch told her, as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah, and I need to feed Prentiss." Emily said, as she stood up from her seat and looked down at her daughter who began to fuss a bit. Looking back up to her husband, she said, "You know our daughter is just like you."

"Really?" What do you mean?" Hotch asked, both amused and intrigued.

"Both of you are aggressive when it comes to my breasts. Prentiss likes to take her little fist and punches them or she likes to smack them with her small hands," Emily said motioning down at her daughter in her arms. She looked back up to Hotch and seen the grin playing at his lips. "And we both know what you like doing with my breasts," she said with a quiet laugh.

Hotch chuckled. "That is pretty funny, that Prentiss is aggressive with your breasts."

"It's not funny, Aaron. I have a couple of tiny bruises on my breasts from when _your _daughter got aggressive with my breasts the other day." Emily said shaking her head.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Hotch said in an apologizing tone, but with a handsome smirk playing at his lips. "But at least she's not as aggressive as I am with your breasts."

Emily rolled her eyes when she saw the handsome smirk playing at her husband's lips. "Yeah you are more aggressive then she is. And I'm just glad that I have a little break from you for a while." She pointed out.

"Don't get too used to it because after this little break is over, your breasts is mine again, Emily." Hotch said, with a playful smile appearing on his face.

"Oh don't I know it, Aaron." Emily laughed, tossing him a wink. Her attention was quickly turned back to Prentiss, who was fussing more in her arms. "But right now they belong to her, and I really need to feed her..."

"I will let you feed our little princess." Hotch said giving his wife a kiss on the lips. "And you my sweet little princess, you be nice to your mom's boobs." He said, pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

Emily let out a laugh. "She's a lot nicer then you are with them," she teased. "You, Aaron are just absolutely mean with my breasts."

"Accuse me of being mean towards your breasts," he lovingly teased, giving his wife another kiss.

"I'm not accusing you of being mean with my breasts because you are." She murmured against his lips, just before walking away with Prentiss in her arms and going up to her daughter's nursery.

* * *

Emily stood in front of her daughter's closet full of clothes, while her daughter slept in her basinet. She looked at the closet full of clothes, of a variety of different little outfits and a variety of small little dresses, and shoes to match every single dress and outfit that Prentiss owned.

A smile touched Emily's lips as her gaze landed on her one month old daughter, who was lying in her basinet, her chocolate brown eyes wide open and smiling up at her mother.

Emily gathered the beautiful baby into her arms, pressing a kiss to her tiny nose.

"Guess where we are going to go, sweetheart?" Emily asked, smiling at her daughter, and seeing the curious expression on her small face. "That's right sweetheart; we're going to see your brother at his school!" She said, putting Prentiss down onto the changing table.

Removing the lavender onesie with light pink flowers on it from her daughter's small body; Emily slipped a pair of blue jeans and a little green sweater onto Prentiss, she then put the small black boots that Hotch had bought for Prentiss onto her tiny feet.

Emily grinned as she picked her daughter up from the changing table and realize that her and her daughter were dressed the same, but Emily didn't care and with that mother and daughter were out of the nursery, and out the front door of their home.

* * *

"We're here and look who's waiting for us sweetheart…it's Daddy." Emily said, pulling into the parking lot of Jamestown Elementary School.

Hotch stood next to his vehicle as he watched Emily fully parked her vehicle next to his, and as soon as he saw her finally park her vehicle, he went up to his wife's vehicle. He unstrapped his daughter's car seat from the backseat and taking the handle of the car seat in his hand and with his free hand he took his wife's hand.

Emily and Hotch walked down the lower school hallway, Prentiss in her car seat being carried by her father. They found Mrs. Theresa Mercedes' first grade classroom.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner, it's so good to see you again." Mrs. Mercedes greeted them with a warm smile.

"Please. It's Emily and -"

"- Aaron. Right of course. My mistake." She turned to look at Prentiss lying in her car seat. "This must be your daughter; Prentiss? Jack is always talking about her."

"I hope he's saying good things about her." Hotch said with a warm smile, as his gaze was on his little_ angel_ lying in her car seat staring up at him.

"All good things, believe me." Mrs. Mercedes responded.

"Oh, we will take your word on it." Emily said kindly.

"Alright then." The teacher looked at Prentiss one more time with a smile on her face. "We'll get started soon."

"Sounds good." Hotch said as Emily nodded.

"Great." Mrs. Mercedes said, as she walked away.

When the teacher was away from them, Hotch took his daughter out of her car seat and held her close to his chest. He smiled as he notice that his daughter and his wife were dressed the same; he leaned over to whisper in Emily's ear. "Did you plan to have Prentiss and yourself dress the same?"

"No, not really," Emily whispered, "I guess I've been spending way too much time with this little one." She kissed the back of her daughter's head. Then looking at her husband, she said brightly with a smile, "And, I love every second of it."

"So, do I." Hotch said with a smile, and pressing a kiss to Prentiss' small head.

* * *

"Students it's time for show and tell," Mrs. Mercedes said with a smile. She pointed to a little girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes, and wearing glasses. "Savannah Reagan, how about you start first?"

Savannah stepped to the front of the classroom. "This is my doll and her name is Dolly." She shared with her classmates.

"Adam Campbell, you can go next."

A little boy with golden brown hair and hazel eyes stepped to the front of the classroom ready to share his favorite item with his classmates. "This is a picture of my daddy. He's over in Iraq right now, and he's my hero." Adam said clinging tightly to the picture.

Pointing to a little Hawaiian girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes, Mrs. Mercedes said, "Leilani Walkili, you're next."

"This is my teddy bear and her name is Buttons." Leilani said, as she stood in front of the classroom and shared her teddy bear with her classmates.

"Zachary Umbridge, why don't you come up next?" Mrs. Mercedes said.

A little boy with chubby cheeks, red hair and hazel eyes stepped to the front of the classroom. "This is my remote control car." Zachary said, as he shared his toy car with his classmates. Walking back to his desk he stopped at Jack's desk and bothered him. "What did you bring for show and tell? Something lame like you always do."

"No," Jack said, glaring at the boy that was bothering him. "And my item isn't lame."

"Oh, whatever you bought for show and tell is going to be lame." Zachary said rudely to Jack.

"Emily, do you know the name of Zachary's parents?" Hotch asked, while watching the boy bothering his son.

"No, I don't, but I'm going to say his mother's name is Dolores Umbridge from the _Harry Potter_ books and films." She whispered to her husband.

"Zachary, please go sit down at your desk." Mrs. Mercedes told him. She looked at an African -American little girl with dark hair and dark eyes, and said, "Kiara Jenkins, you can come up now."

"This is my colorful necklace that my mommy made for me." Kiara said pointing to the necklace around her neck.

"Phillip George, why don't you go next?"

A little boy with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes stepped to the front of the classroom. This is my Superman action figure doll." Phillip shared with his classmates.

"Aubrey Abraham, you can go next." Mrs. Mercedes said to the girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"This is my stuffed zebra and his name is Stripes." Aubrey said, as she stood in front of the classroom with her stuffed animal.

"Andre Washington, you can go now."

A little African - American boy with dark hair and light brown eyes stood in front of the classroom and shared his item with his classmates. "This is my basketball. I love playing basketball with my older brothers." Andre said, as he held up the orange ball with black stripes around it.

"Anastasia Davies, you can go next."

A little girl with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes stepped to the front of the classroom. "This is my doll and her name is Vivian." Anastasia shared with her classmates.

"Mateo Valentino, you can go now." Mrs. Mercedes said to the little Mexican – American boy with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"This is my toy race car." Mateo shared with his classmates.

"Marisa Valentino, why don't you go next?" Mrs. Mercedes said to Mateo's twin sister, who had the same hair color and eye color of her brother.

"This is my doll and her name is Selena." Marisa said, as she stood in front of the classroom with her doll.  
"Liam O' Neil, you can go now."

A little boy with dark hair and blue eyes stood in front of the classroom. "This is my Thor action figure doll." Liam shared with his classmates.

"Hilary Bateman, you can go next." Mrs. Mercedes said to the little girl with light blonde hair and light brown eyes.

"This is my Barbie doll." Hilary shared with her classmates.

"Camden Willows, you can come up now." Mrs. Mercedes said, pointing to the little boy with blonde hair and green eyes, and wearing glasses.

Camden stepped to the front of the classroom. "This is my toy fire truck." He shared with his classmates.

"Paige Highlander, you can come up now."

A little girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes stood in front of the classroom. "This is my pink hippo and her name is Cassidy." Paige said, as she shared her pink hippo with her classmates.

"Jack Hotchner, you can now share you're item with the class." Mrs. Mercedes said, with a smile.

Jack excitedly went to the front of the classroom, and Hotch went and placed Prentiss into his son's arms. "This is my baby sister; Prentiss," he said proudly. "She's the best baby sister in the whole wide world."

"You're baby sister is lame." Zachary shouted from his desk.

"Jack's baby sister isn't lame. She's cool like my baby sister." Adam said, defending his best friend.

"Zachary, you need to apology to Jack." Mrs. Mercedes told him.

Zachary crossed his arms at his chest and rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

"Thank you." Jack said, knowing that Zachary doesn't really mean to say _sorry_ to him.

"Thank you all for sharing you're items with the class." Mrs. Mercedes said to her class. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall, and said, "It's time to go home."

The students started to walk out the door one by one and when the last student walked out of the classroom, Emily and Hotch walked out of the classroom with their two children, and went home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews would be _oh so _greatly appreciated. I love you all.**


	5. Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note: This chapter was supposed to be up last Tuesday on Christmas Day, but I didn't put it up because I got a _little_ busy with the holidays. So, in this chapter, the Hotchner family goes to Rossi's house for the holidays and there are two mystery people there to celebrate the holidays with the Hotchner family. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Prentiss is mine, however.**

* * *

"Aaron, we really need to get ready." Emily murmured against her husband's lips, as they stood under the mistletoe hanging above the end of their staircase.

"Do we have to?" Hotch murmured against his wife's lips not wanting to break the kiss.

"Yes or we are going to be late to Dave's holiday party." Emily said, as she broke the kiss and walked up the stairs to their bedroom with Hotch right behind her.

Emily was just about to enter their bedroom when Hotch suddenly turned her around in his arms and pointed up to the mistletoe hanging above their bedroom door.

He pulled her close to him and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Remind me again why you hung mistletoe above our bedroom door," she murmured against his lips.

"So I have an excuse to kiss my beautiful wife, before we enter our bedroom," he murmured softly against her lips.

"You don't need mistletoe as an excuse to give me a kiss before we enter our bedroom because you can kiss me without mistletoe before we go in our bedroom." Emily said, after she broke the kiss.

Hotch gave her a handsome smile. "I know."

"And I love when you kiss me before we enter our bedroom because it lets me know that when we are in our bedroom, that I'm the only girl for you." She said, with a heart-warming smile.

"I will never stop doing_ it _as long as I'm the only guy for you." He said, as he tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her more closely to him.

"You will always be the only guy for me." Emily said, kissing him lightly against his lips.

"And you will always be the only girl for me." Hotch said, kissing her back slowly.

She looked at her husband as she let a slow smile curve her lips. "I'll tell you what. When the children are_ sound_ asleep tonight, I will let you hang the mistletoe above our bed."

He let out a chuckle and smiled back. "I like the sound of that." He dropped another kiss to his wife's lips. "And speaking of children, it sounds like the _little_ princess is awake."

"I will go get her." Emily said with a smile, as her daughter's crying persisted.

"I will go get her, Em," Hotch said, kissing her forehead. "You just go and get ready." He said with a smile, heading towards the nursery, where his daughter's crying was coming from.

* * *

Hotch was seated at the foot of the bed in his and Emily's bedroom with his two month old daughter in his arms, watching as Emily slipped into an emerald green long-sleeved and floor-length dress; that was perfect for her.

"Wow, you look_ absolutely_ amazing in that dress." Hotch said with a smile.

"Thank you." Emily said with a smile back to her husband, as she zipped the dress up from the left side of the dress. She then went to the foot of the bed and Hotch placed Prentiss into her waiting arms. "I will get her ready while you get ready."

"Okay." Hotch answered, as he got up from the bed and walked over to his and Emily's big walk-in closet.

Emily placed Prentiss right in the center of her and Hotch's bed. She placed a little white dress that had red poinsettias all over the little dress and a pair of matching white tights that also had red poinsettias on them onto Prentiss. She then placed a little red sweater jacket that had one little red poinsettia on the left side of the sweater jacket on her daughter and buttoning the one little button on the sweater. She finally put a pair of red dress shoes onto Prentiss' small feet.

Hotch, walked back into his and Emily's bedroom dressed in a suit and a silk emerald green tie to match Emily's dress.

"Daddy can you help me with my tie?" Jack asked, as he walked into his parents' room wearing a matching suit just like his dad's.

"Sure, buddy." Hotch said, as he took his son's tie from him. He tied his son's tie for him, and afterwards, he asked, "Hey, I thought you were going to wear the same color tie as me?"

"I was, but since you match mom. I decided to go with a red tie, so I can match my sister." Jack answered with a little smile.

Hotch, smiled back. "Right of course, Prentiss needed someone to match her."

Jack nodded his head in approval.

"Aaron, which one do you think, Prentiss should wear? The little Santa hat or the little red headband with the large red poinsettia on the side of it?" Emily asked, as she held up the hat and the headband.

"I'm going to say the headband." Hotch answered. Turning to look at his son, he asked, "Which one do you think, Jack?"

"The headband." Jack answered, without thinking about it.

"The headband, it is then." Emily said with a smile, as she put the small red headband with the large poinsettia on the side of it onto her daughter's small head.

"Are we ready to go now?" Hotch asked, as he took Prentiss from Emily.

"Yeah," both Emily and Jack said in unison.

* * *

"We thought you guys weren't going to show up." Rossi said as he welcome the Hotchner family into his home.

"And what he means by _we,_ he means _me._"A mystery voice said.

Hotch turned to look at the mystery person and he was surprise to see who it was.

"Sean, what are you doing here?" Hotch, asked surprise to see his brother standing there.

"David called me last week and wanted to know if I had anything planned. And I didn't have anything planned, so he invited me to come down." Sean answered, while looking at his niece, who was lying in her car seat, looking up at him.

"And he isn't the only one I invited to come down." Rossi said with a smile.

"Who?" Emily asked scanning the room to see if she can see the person, but she didn't see who it can be at the moment.

"Me, Emily sweetheart." A woman said coming up to Emily.

"Mother?" Emily said shock to see her mother there. "I thought you were out of the country?"

"I was, but I decided to come back, so I can spend the holidays with you and your family." Elizabeth said, as she pulled Emily into a hug.

Emily pulled back from her mother and looked at her really surprise because this would be the first time in a_ long_ time that Elizabeth spent the holidays with her daughter…and the first time with her daughter's family.

"You're really going to spend the holidays with my family and me?" Emily asked, a little taken back with her mother's behavior of wanting to spend the holidays with her and her family.

"Yes, that is if you will have me." Elizabeth said, with a small smile.

"I definitely want you here." Emily said, with a beautiful smile as she hugged her mother.

* * *

Henry sat at the island in Rossi's kitchen eating a holiday cookie that was until Jack walked in. "Jack, you're here!" Henry exclaimed, as he put his cookie down and went over to Jack. He looked around curiously, before he asked, "Where's my girlfr…?"

"She's not your girlfriend!" Jack said cutting the three year old Henry off from fully saying _girlfriend_. "Her name is Prentiss." He informed Henry with a serious look on his face _so_ much like his dad's.

Henry didn't pay attention to what Jack said because as soon as he saw Hotch walked into the kitchen carrying Prentiss' car seat, he immediately shouted, "Girlfriend!"

"Why does Henry call Prentiss his girlfriend?" Sean asked, while taking his niece out of her car seat to hold her.

"Apparently he's in love with her and he's been calling Prentiss his girlfriend since the day she was born." Hotch said as he stood next to his brother. A few seconds passed by before Hotch said, "I wish he would go back to what he called Prentiss, while Emily was pregnant with her."

"What did he call her, while Emily was pregnant with her?" Sean asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Monkey."

"You're not a monkey? Are you Prentiss?" Sean asked, as he kissed his niece's small head.

"No, she's not a monkey," Hotch said smiling at his daughter lovingly. "But it's better than Henry calling Prentiss his girlfriend."

"Yeah, it is better than Henry calling Prentiss his girlfriend." Sean said agreeing with his brother. Looking down at his niece, he said, "You are not allowed to be anyone's girlfriend."

Emily let out a small laugh. "I swear _all_ you Hotchner men are the same. Aaron, Jack, and you all don't want Prentiss being anyone's girlfriend or her dating anyone."

"Yeah, I don't want Prentiss dating anyone because if any boy breaks her heart, I will make sure that will be the last time any boy will break my niece's heart and gets away with it." Sean said to his sister-in-law, as he placed a kiss to Prentiss' forehead.

* * *

Everyone gathered in Rossi's living room to open presents and just to talk to one another.

"Jack, did Santa bring you what you wanted?" Morgan asked him, as he sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah." Jack answered with a smile.

"Well that's good." Morgan told him, with a smile on his face. Turning to his right to look at Henry, he asked. "What about you Henry? Did Santa bring you what you wanted?"

"No!" Henry said sounding disappointed.

"Really? What didn't he bring to you?" Morgan asked with a concerned voice.

"He didn't leave my girlfriend Prentiss under the tree." Henry said with a sad face.

"He couldn't leave Prentiss under your tree because if he did, then Emily and Aaron will miss her a lot and even Jack will miss her a lot." Morgan explained to the three year old.

"I don't want Uncle Aaron, Aunt Emily, and Jack to miss Prentiss." Henry said to Morgan with teary eyes.

Morgan sat Henry on his lap, and he said, "You don't have to cry." He gave Henry a reassuring smile. "Why don't go see what Prentiss is doing?"

Henry got off of Morgan's lap and walked over to where Elizabeth was seated holding her granddaughter.

"Is she sleeping?" Henry whispered to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pulled back to look at Prentiss, whose eyes were close. "Yeah, she's sleeping," she said quietly.

"Night, night Prentiss." Henry gently whispered.

Emily came over to her mom, her daughter and Henry. "Mom, we are going to go now."

"Alright, sweetheart." Elizabeth said as she placed the sleeping baby in her daughter's arms. "Hopely I will see you and your family soon." She said as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

* * *

"Emily, are you coming to bed?" Hotch asked, as he walked into his daughter's nursery.

"Yeah just a minute." Emily answered, as she gently laid Prentiss in her basinet. She turned to her husband, she asked, "Is Jack asleep already?"

"Yes, he is." Hotch whispered, taking his wife's hand in his and leading her out of the nursery before they woke Prentiss up again.

Hotch lead Emily into their bedroom, he soon brought up one of his hands to pull down the zipper on the left side of his wife's emerald green dress, he then let the dress fall off Emily's shoulders and to their feet.

Hotch, swept Emily into his arms, kissing her soundly. "Happy Holidays, my sweetheart," he said against her lips, before carrying her over to the bed, placing her in the middle of it, where he had hung the mistletoe, and proving to her that she will always be the only girl for him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave me a review because I would really love to hear from you. And I hope everyone had a great holiday season.**


	6. A Lobster Trap In Reverse!

**Author's Note: Once again, I guess this isn't a milestone, per se...it's rather about Hotch modifying the Hotchner home in highly illegal ways after Emily has a nightmare about a certain unsub. This will _probably_ be something I would do to my house. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

**In case you were wondering, the chapter title is a nod to a interview Paget Brewster did on A Late Night Talk Show a little over four years ago; where she talks about modifying her house in highly illegal ways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Prentiss is mine, however.**

* * *

_"Please don't hurt them."_ Emily let out in her sleep causing her husband to wake up.

Turning on the lamp sitting on the bedside table, Hotch sat up in bed and pulled his wife into his arms. "Emily wake up you're having a nightmare." He whispered in a low voice.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped, breathing heavily. Emily looked up at Hotch with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I woke you."

He rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Don't be sorry, you were having a nightmare," he said softly. His heart wrenched as he saw her eyes filled with tears. "Do you want to tell me what this nightmare was about?"

She shook her head, burying her face deeper into his chest and breathing in his masculine scent. Almost like rosewood and the faintest amount of red grapefruit. "Not really, Aaron."

"It would help, Emily."

She let out a shaky breath. "It was about Karl Arnold."

_"The Fox?"_ he knowing asked.

"Yeah. He escaped from prison and he came to our house. He held us hostage, and…" Her voice broke.

"He made us watch what he did to Jack and Prentiss." Hotch guessed, already picturing what happened next.

"We couldn't do anything to help them. I felt so helpless tied to a chair watching Jack and Prentiss being harmed." She said as fresh tears ran down her cheeks as she continued. "Seeing our children in danger…it was just_ too_ much, Aaron."

"I'm sorry, Em," he whispered.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, I should have never brought you with me to go talk to Karl Arnold," he said softly.

"No it's not your fault because if you didn't take me with you to go talk to Karl, he wouldn't have been so _honest_ with us." Emily said, her gaze meeting her husband's.

"Well, I feel like it's my fault because I shouldn't have let you stayed in the cell block by yourself with him, but I knew if I didn't leave he wouldn't had been _honest_ with us like he was." Hotch said wrapping his arms tightly around Emily. He dropped a kiss into his wife's hairline. "I will do anything to keep you, Prentiss and Jack safe in our own home."

Emily looked up at her husband, and she asked, "What do you mean, Aaron that you will do anything to keep your family safe in our home?"

"I'm talking about modifying our house in highly illegal ways to keep my family safe, so no one can come in here and harm us."

"I like the idea of having our house modified in highly illegal ways." She smiled.

He smiled back. Looking down at his wife, who was still lying in his arms, he said, "Anything to keep my family safe in our home."

She yawned. "Thank you, Aaron. For everything."

He smiled lovingly. "Any time, Emily."

Emily fell asleep in her husband's warm embrace that night.

Hotch pulled the cotton sheets and the comforter up to him and Emily. He soon fell asleep holding his sleeping wife in his arms.

* * *

"Mom, what are we doing at Aunt Jessica's house?" Jack asked, as he stood next to Emily who was holding the handle of her three month old daughter's car seat, who began to fuss.

"Your dad and your Uncle Derek are doing some stuff to our house, so your dad thought it would be best if you, Prentiss and I got out of the house for awhile." Emily answered with a smile, as she ring the doorbell. She turned her attention to her daughter who was fussing even more, she gave her daughter a reassuring smile, and said, "Just a minute Prentiss sweetheart, I promise you that I will get you out of your car seat soon."

Jessica opened the door and was surprise to see Emily standing there with the car seat in her hands and Jack standing next to her. She invited them inside her home and once inside just as Emily had promised her daughter she took her out of the car seat and held her, which her fussing slowly started to stop.

"Where's Aaron?" Jessica asked looking at Emily for an answered.

"He's at home doing some stuff to the house, so he thought we should get out of the house while he's doing stuff to our house." Emily answered with a small smile. She pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, then looked back up at Jessica, she asked, "You don't mind us being here?"

"No I don't mind at all." Jessica said smiling at Jack. "How about we go in the living room and sit?" she asked, as she walked into her living room with Jack and Emily following her. "I can't believe how much Prentiss has grown the last time I seen her." Jessica said, after they all sat down.

Emily looked at Prentiss lying in her arms, she smiled lovingly at her daughter and she said, "Neither can I." She give Jessica a little smile, she asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

"I don't know," Jessica said smiling at the baby. "I want to, but I'm afraid she's going to start crying once I take her."

"No, she won't," Emily said, as she place Prentiss into Jessica's arms. "See she's not crying at all."

"Yeah, but she's keeping her eyes on you." Jessica said, as she noticed that Prentiss was watching Emily.

"You should see her with Aaron?" Emily suggested.

"Does she watch his every move?" Jessica asked with a smile.

Emily let out a laugh. "Oh, yeah! She watches his every single move he makes." She looked at her son and smiled, then looked at Jessica again. "Prentiss even watches Jack's every move," she said smiling at her daughter.

"It seems like Prentiss is very curious to know what her parents and her brother is doing." Jessica said, as she smiled at Prentiss. She looked at her nephew with a smile, she asked, "Jack, how do you like being a brother?"

"I love it. Being a brother to my sister is the greatest thing in the world because Prentiss is the best baby sister ever." Jack excitedly said with a smile on his face.

"Prentiss probably thinks you're the best big brother ever." Jessica said with a grin. She smiled at Prentiss, then she looked at Jack and smiled at him, she asked, "Do you want to hold your sister?"

"Yes." Jack said with a huge smile on his face.

"Then here she is." Jessica said, as she placed Prentiss into Jack's arms.

Once in Jack's arms Prentiss broke into a smile, as she stared up at her brother.

* * *

Hotch stood in his living room next to Morgan as they watched about five men put a bullet proof glass in the big window in the living room.

"Which windows are you going to put bars on?" Morgan asked, as he looked at Hotch.

"The two small windows in the basement." Hotch answered.

"Should we go down to the basement and put the bars on the windows ourselves?" Morgan asked with a wondering look on his face.

"Yeah, let's go do that." Hotch said nodding his head and then going down the basement with Morgan behind him.

They put bars on the two windows in the basement, and once they got done, Morgan checked the bars on the windows to see if they were secured.

"Everything is fine and no one is going to get through these." He said pointing at the windows. "Is there anything else you needed help with?" Morgan asked once they were back in the living room.

"No, I think we are done, so if you needed to go you can." Hotch said, as he looked at Morgan.

"Can I ask you question before I leave?" Morgan asked him.

"What?"

"Why are you doing all this stuff to your house?" he asked_ wanting_ to know _why._

"For my family to keep them safe." Hotch answered the other man.

"I'd say your family is going to be safe." Morgan said, as he walked to the front door. "I'm going to go."

After Morgan left, Hotch went upstairs and took down his daughter's basinet and set up her crib, and he put the stuff red teddy bear and the stuff lavender seal into the crib.

* * *

Emily walked into her and Aaron's house carrying her daughter's car seat inside with Jack walking next to her.

Hotch took the car seat from Emily and took his daughter out of it, and held her against his chest.

"What did you do to our house?" Emily asked, while looking around their house.

"I put bullet proof glass in all the windows in the house and the two windows in the basement they have bars on them and its level three bullet proof glass. No one can't shoot their way in. You can get through inside-out, you can't get from the outside-in, but you can get from inside-out. And I put in an alarm system in too." Hotch said, while, looking at his son who just yawned.

"It's like a lobster trap, but in reverse." Emily said with a smile.

He grinned back. "Yeah it is like a lobster trap in reverse."

Later that night Jack was asleep in his bed, Prentiss was sound to sleep in her crib and Hotch was sitting up in bed watching Emily sleep that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews are love. Please leave one because I'm dying to know what you think!**


	7. Puppy Love

**Author's Note: I don't really know what to say for this chapter other then the Hotchner family celebrates Valentine's Day. And the LaMontagne show up at the end because Henry has some gifts for Prentiss he needs to give her.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Prentiss is mine, however.**

* * *

Hotch was in the kitchen in the progress of making heart-shape pancakes for Jack and Emily for breakfast, when he suddenly took a quick glance at the video monitor of his four month old daughter's nursery and noticed that she was fully awake in her crib.

He went up to his daughter's nursery. A lovingly smile touched his lips when his gaze landed on his daughter lying in the crib smiling up at him. He gathered Prentiss into his arms and placed a kiss to her small head.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my little princess." Hotch whispered lovingly, as he placed another kiss to his daughter's small head. "Do you want to help Daddy make breakfast?" He was answered by a beautiful smile on his daughter's face. "You and me are going to be great chefs together," he said, with a sweet smile.

Prentiss looked up at him and gave him another beautiful smile that was_ just_ _like_ her mother's.

Hotch smiled lovingly at his daughter, he said, "Okay let's go into the kitchen and make breakfast for your brother and your mom then."

Walking out of the nursery with his daughter tightly snug in his arms as they made their way into the kitchen to make breakfast for Emily and Jack.

Skillfully holding the baby with one hand, Hotch skillfully flipped a pancake with the other.

* * *

"Dad, what's for breakfast?" Jack asked, as he wandered into the kitchen, plopping down onto a chair at the large cherry wood dining table.

"Heart-shape pancakes." Hotch answered, as he placed a plate with two pancakes on it in front of his son.

"Wow, heart-shape pancakes." Emily said amaze, as she walked into the kitchen and up to her husband who was still holding their daughter in his arms. "I just might have to kiss the cook for these wonderful pancakes." She kissed Prentiss on the nose. "Thank you, sweetheart," she said as Hotch placed the four month old child into her arms. "For these pancakes."

"Hey I'm the one who made the pancakes." Hotch said with a playful whine.

Emily shook her head and smiled, she said, "That's not what our daughter told me. Prentiss said she made the pancakes and that you watched."

Hotch crossed his arms and grin, he said, "I don't think Prentiss said that to you, she told you that she helped me make the pancakes."

"Our daughter might have said that to me, but I have to check with her," Emily said with a grin. "Did you help Daddy make the pancakes?" She was answered by an adorable smile on her daughter's face. "Prentiss said that she helped you make the pancakes, and she also said I should give you…" Leaning forwarded Emily gave Hotch a magnificent kiss. "A kiss," she said against her husband's lips.

"Wow!" Hotch said after the magnificent kiss ended. Placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead, he said, "Thank you, sweetheart for telling Mommy that."

Emily smiled at her daughter in her arms, then she smiled at Hotch before, she said, "If you two don't mind, I'm going to sit down so I can enjoy these _delicious_ pancakes."

"Do you want me to take her, so you can eat?" Hotch asked, as he pointed to his daughter in his wife's arms.

"No, she's fine." Emily said, as she sat down into a chair at their large dining table with Prentiss in her arms, and enjoying the pancakes that her husband and her daughter made. "These pancakes were amazing," she said, after she finished her two pancakes.

"Yeah these pancakes are amazing!" Jack exclaimed, eating the last bite of his pancakes.

"Well, thank you guys, but I couldn't have made them without my_ little _chef." Hotch said smiling at his daughter. Looking at his wife and son, he asked, "Do both of you want anymore?"

"Yes, _please_." Jack said with a smile.

"Two was enough for me." Emily told her husband. Getting up from her chair, she said, "I'm going to change Prentiss."

Hotch watched as Emily carried Prentiss out of the kitchen to go up to the nursery to change her, as he made Jack two more pancakes.

* * *

Emily carried Prentiss into the spacious living room where Jack and Hotch was seated, after changing her into a little red and white dress that had hearts all over it and matching tights, and a little red hair bow on Prentiss' head.

She sat next to Hotch on the couch, who was artfully arranging some Valentine's gifts on the large coffee table in front of him.

Hotch grabbed a pink teddy bear holding a heart that said _princess _on it and a bouquet of pink lilies from the coffee table, he turned to look at his daughter in his wife's arms. "These are for you, sweetheart, and once again Happy Valentine's Day." He put his daughter's gifts next to Emily, then pressing a kiss to Prentiss' head. Grabbing a box of small chocolates and a stuff Valentine's tiger off the coffee table, then turning to his right, he said, "These are for you, buddy, and Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you." Jack said as he took his gifts from his dad.

Hotch smiled at his son and said, "You're welcome." Then finally grabbing the last gifts off of the coffee table which were another box of chocolates and a bouquet of red roses before turning to his left again, he said, "And for my lovely wife these are for you."

"Aaron, I can't take them from you because I said I didn't want anything for Valentine's Day." Emily said refusing to accept the gifts from her husband.

"I know you did Emily, but I had to get you something." Hotch said, as he placed her gifts next to her.

"But why?" she asked a little tearful.

Hotch pulled her close. "Because you're my wife…well my gorgeous wife and I love you." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled and rested her head against his chest. "I love you, too, Aaron."

"So does this mean you will accept the Valentine's gifts?" he asked, placing a kiss into her hairline.

"Yes, I will accept the gifts."

Hotch dropped a kiss to her lips, he murmured against her lips, "Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful."

"Happy Valentine's Day, handsome." Emily replied back against his lips, before placing Prentiss into his arms and getting up to go into the kitchen and placed the lilies and roses in two elegantly crafted glass vases.

* * *

Emily had just seated herself comfortably into a chair in the living room, when the door bell began to ring. She was just about to see who was at the door, when Hotch got up from the couch and placed Prentiss into her arms, and went to see who was at their door.

Hotch opened the door and seen the LaMontagne family standing there and Henry wearing a little suit with some gifts in his small hands. He stepped aside and let the LaMontagne family inside, and led them into the living room.

As soon as they entered the living room, Henry went right up to Emily who was still seated in the chair holding Prentiss in her arms.

"You look very nice in that suit." Emily said smiling at the young boy standing next to her chair.

"Thank you." Henry said with a smile.

Still smiling at the young boy, Emily asked, "How come you're wearing a suit today?"

"He's wearing that suit today because he wants to look nice for Prentiss," JJ answered with a grin. "That's what he told me earlier when I asked him."

"Mommy, I said I had to look nice for my girlfriend because it's Valentine's Day." Henry said correcting his mother.

"Sorry my bad." JJ said apologizing to her son. "Did you give Prentiss her gifts to her?" she asked with a smile.

Henry shook his head no. Smiling at Emily and Prentiss, he said, "These are for my girlfriend." He handed Emily a bouquet of lavender roses and a stuff animal of two monkeys kissing.

Emily took the gifts from him and with a sweet smile, she said, "Thank you and I'm sure Prentiss loves her gifts you got for her."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Henry said leaning against the arm of the chair and trying to give Prentiss a kiss.

"Lips off my daughter." Hotch said grabbing Henry and carrying him over to the couch and sitting him next to Jack.

"Aaron be nice," Emily said getting onto her husband, while giving him a little glare. "He wasn't hurting her."

"Yes he was, he was trying to kiss her." Hotch said, while glaring at Henry.

Emily saw him glaring at Henry. Shaking her head, she said, "Stop glaring at Henry. He didn't hurt her."

"I will stop glaring at Henry when he leaves Prentiss alone." Hotch said never taking his glare off of Henry.

"I'm sure he will leave Prentiss alone someday, but if not then you have a little challenge when it comes to our daughter," Emily said with a little smile. "And right now it's just puppy love."

"Puppy love or whatever you want to call, I don't like it."

"I know you don't Aaron, but just wait until Prentiss is a teenager." Emily said, pressing a kiss to her daughter's head and then giving her to Hotch.

"Don't remind me, Emily." Hotch warned, while pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"I'm glad I'm not in your position, Aaron because I will be just like you if I had a daughter." Will said with a little laugh.

Hotch chuckled. "I think every father is like this. Especially the ones that have daughters. And I'm sure if you and JJ ever had a daughter, you will be protected of her when it comes to boys." He pressed a kiss to his daughter's head.

Will smiled at the baby staring at him, he said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Prentiss."

Hotch smiled and pressed a kiss to the right side of his daughter's head. "Happy Valentine's Day, my little princess," he said, once more that day.

* * *

**Author's Note: So? What do you think? Please drop me a line; your feedback means the world to me!**


	8. Kiss Me I'm Irish

**Author's Note: I was going to put this chapter up yesterday, but I got _too _busy with other things. So, anyway the Hotchner family along with the LaMontagne family celebrate St. Patrick's Day. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Prentiss is mine, however.**

* * *

"You have to wear something green today, sweetheart," Emily said, taking her five month old daughter out of her crib. "Why do you have to wear green today?" She was answered by a curious expression on her daughter's face. "Because it's St. Patrick's Day," she said with a sweet smile, while carrying her daughter over to the changing table.

Laying her daughter down on the changing table, Emily removed the orange onesie from Prentiss' body and placed her into a green dress with a pair of white tights with shamrocks all of them and a green headband with a shamrock on the side of it onto her daughter's small head.

Soon after Emily picked Prentiss off the changing table, both Jack and Hotch walked into the nursery.

"Mom, can I hold Prentiss?" Jack asked with a smile as he went over to his mom and sister.

"Yes you can, but you have to sit down in the chair." Emily said, as she looked at her son with a smile on her face.

Going over to the pale white rocking chair with red butterflies painted onto it, Jack sat down in the chair and Emily placed Prentiss into his arms.

Jack had a joyful smile on his face as he held his sister in his arms, and both Emily and Hotch couldn't help but smile as they watched their son hold their daughter in his arms.

"Jack really loves his sister," Hotch said, taking Emily's hand in his, interlacing their fingers together.

"Prentiss loves her brother," Emily said softly watching their children.

Jack kissed Prentiss on the forehead, which caused the baby girl to smile up at him.

"She's smiling at me!" Jack excitedly exclaimed.

Hotch smiled at his son's excitement. "She's smiling at you because she loves you and she knows that you love her too."

Jack kissed his sister's forehead once more, and he whispered, "I will always love you."

Prentiss smiled up at her brother once more knowing that his statement will_ always_ be true.

Hotch walked over to his son and took his daughter in his arms, he placed a kiss to her head. "What do you guys want to do today?" he asked, looking at his wife and son.

"Well I did invite JJ, Will, and Henry over today." Emily answered with a little smile.

"You invited Henry over?" Jack and Hotch asked in unison.

"Yeah? Why?" Emily asked, looking at both her husband and son for their answers.

Jack was the first one to answer. "Because he calls my baby sister his girlfriend."

"And he's always kissing her or at least trying to kiss her." Hotch added, while looking at his daughter in his arms.

"Well I think it's cute." Emily said with a grin.

"It might be cute if it's someone else's daughter just not my daughter." Hotch said, placing a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Aaron."

* * *

JJ beamed as she held Prentiss in her arms. "She looks so adorable in her St. Patrick's Day dress."

"Yeah, Prentiss looks adorable in anything she wears." Will said with a smile to Emily and Hotch.

"Yes, she does." Emily agreed, smiling at her daughter in her friend's arms.

Henry walked up to Emily and looked up at her with a smile, he asked, "Auntie Emily can I hold Prentiss?"

"No," both Jack and Hotch answered in unison.

Emily gave her husband and her son a scolded look, before she said, "You two be nice or I will ground you both." She smiled down at Henry standing next to her, she said, "Yes, you can sweetie."

Henry gave Emily a big smile, before running over to one of the plush sofas.

And as soon as Henry seated himself on one of sofas both Jack and Hotch sat down next to Henry and crossed their arms at their chests, and stared at him as Prentiss was placed into his arms.

"Don't be kissing my daughter just because your shirt says 'Kiss Me I'm Irish' doesn't give you the right to kiss Prentiss." Hotch warned the young LaMontagne boy sitting next to him.

Henry giggled. "You're funny Uncle Aaron," he said, causing Emily, JJ, and Will to laugh as well.

"My dad is being serious; he doesn't want you kissing Prentiss because she's his daughter." Jack said with a very serious look on his face. "And I don't want you calling Prentiss your girlfriend because she's not your girlfriend. She's my baby sister and I don't want her being your girlfriend or anyone else's girlfriend."

"Jack be nice or you won't get any ice cream tonight," Emily warned her son. She went over to her husband and sat next to him on the sofa, she whispered, "And you Aaron be nice or you won't get any dessert later tonight…if you know what I_ mean_ by dessert."

Hotch looked at Emily with a completely shock look on his face. "You're not serious? You wouldn't do that?"

"You want to make a bet?"

Hotch knew from the tone of his wife's voice that she was _very_ much serious. He got up from the sofa and looked at his son, he said, "Sorry Jack you're on your own."

Jack looked at Henry holding Prentiss in his arms, before getting up from the sofa and standing next to his father. "I want ice cream tonight." He said looking up at his dad.

Both Jack and Hotch both knew that they got defeated by Emily, as they watched Henry call Prentiss his girlfriend and kiss her.

Hotch hated Henry kissing his little girl or calling her girlfriend, but he decided not to go over to the sofa and grab her from him because he knew that if he did he wouldn't get any dessert tonight or he wouldn't get any dessert for a month, and maybe possible a year and he wasn't going to take that chance.

Jack and Hotch watched in agony as Henry kissed Prentiss again and called her girlfriend.

Emily went over to her husband and son, and as she stood next to them she let out a laugh knowing that it's killing both of them in the inside watching Henry with Prentiss. "You two must be_ really_ miserable watching Henry with Prentiss," she said obviously teasing both Jack and Hotch.

"Yeah we're both miserable standing here watching Henry with Prentiss." Hotch answered, while staring at Henry with an evil glare. Turning to his wife, he said, "I personally want to go over there and take Prentiss from Henry."

Emily chuckled as she took her husband's hand. "I know you do, Aaron." She looked at her son who was standing on the other side of her, she asked, "What about you, Jack?"

"I want to go over there too and take my baby sister from Henry, but I won't because I want ice cream tonight." He answered, while looking up at his mom.

"Jack it looks like we don't have to go over there and take Prentiss from Henry because Will just took her from Henry." Hotch told his son, as he watched Will hold Prentiss in his arms.

"Does this mean I still get ice cream tonight?" Jack asked curiously.

Emily gave her son a warm smile. "Jack I was going to let you have ice cream anyway, even if you went over to Henry and took Prentiss from him."

Jack looked up at his mom with a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah."

With that Jack walked away to go see his baby sister in Will's arms.

Hotch pulled Emily close to him. "Well it looks like I get dessert later tonight," he said quietly, almost huskily.

"Yes, you do." She laughed, kissing him.

Hotch smiled against his wife's lips knowing that later tonight was going to be good.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews are love...so don't be shy! Please tell me what you think! And Happy Belated St. Patrick's Day to _all_ my lovely readers!**


	9. Strawberries and Bananas

**Author's Note: The idea for this chapter came to me when I was out shopping with my sister and we in up in the baby food aisle looking at the baby food, and determining which jars of baby food would taste good and which jars of baby food would taste awful.**

**So anyway...this chapter isn't exactly a milestone; rather, it's just a fun little moment in the kitchen with the Hotchner family. I believed I covered all the _little_ tricks that parents do to get their children to eat their dinner, but if I forgot some of the_ little_ tricks; I'm sorry about that. So, without further ado...I bring you chapter nine, "Strawberries and Bananas"! I hope you enjoy reading, and please remember: reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Prentiss is mine, however.**

* * *

"Alright, sweetheart," Emily said, placing Prentiss in her highchair. "Your daddy will be home soon, but right now I'm going to cook dinner for your brother, and then it will be time for your dinner." She placed a kiss to Prentiss' tiny nose. Turning to her son, she asked, "Would you mind keeping your sister company, while I cook dinner for you?"

Jack was more than happy to oblige. "No, I don't mind," he said with a smile.

"Of course you don't mind." Emily said with a smile on her face. Turning back to her daughter, she gave her a lovely smile, and she said, "Mommy's going to cook dinner for your brother, but he's going to keep you company because he loves you _a lot_." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Thank you," she said, as she smiled at her son once more, before going and cooking his dinner for him.

While Emily cooked dinner for Jack; he was keeping his sister company by playing a game of 'peek – a – boo' with the six month old.

"Prentiss," Jack said getting Prentiss to look at him, just before covering his face up with his hands. Prentiss was curious to where her brother had gone to. She looked from side to side to see if her brother was on either side of her, but when she noticed that he wasn't standing on either side of her, she turned her attention back in front of her and begin to wonder who was behind the pair of hands. Her answer was finally revealed to her as Jack slowly removed his hands from his face, and he excitedly shouted, "Peek – a – boo."

Prentiss giggled and reached out to Jack over the excitement of their little game of 'peek – a – boo.'

Emily couldn't help but smile as she listened to her children giggle, as she finished cooking her son's dinner for him.

"Jack your dinner is ready." Emily said, as she set the plate with a hot ham and cheese sandwich, and waffle fries down onto the large cherry wood dining table.

"Thanks, mom." Jack said giving his mom a smile. He turned back to his sister and smiled at her, before he said, "I have to eat dinner now, but when you get done eating your dinner we will play again." He placed a kiss on Prentiss' right cheek, and then he went and sat down in one of the chairs at the dining table.

* * *

"Now the two of us are going to have some fun of our own." Emily said, placing a kiss to Prentiss' small head. "Guess what time it is?" She was answered by a curious expression on her daughter's face. "That's right; it's your dinner time! And guess what I have for you, my sweet little angel?" Emily asked dramatically. "Your favorite; strawberry and banana," she said in a sing-song tone, opening the small jar with a "pop." Scooping a bit of the baby food into a small silver spoon, she held it in front of Prentiss. "Alright, sweetheart, open wide…"

But Prentiss refused.

Emily smiled. "It's really good for you, sweetie. Come on."

Prentiss' mouth remained closed.

"Look, sweetheart your brother is finished eating his dinner," Emily pointed out to the six month old baby girl, as both of them watched as Jack put his empty plate into the kitchen sink. "And he's hoping that you will eat your dinner so the two of you can play again," she said, as she tried to feed a bit of the baby food to Prentiss.

However Prentiss wasn't interested in her favorite baby food, she was more interested in playing 'peek – a – boo' with her brother again.

"I know you want to play with your brother again, but you have to eat first and then you and Jack can play again." Emily said with a sweet smile, as she tried again to feed her daughter a bit of the baby food.

Jack watched as his sister refused to eat her food, but he had an idea to get Prentiss to eat her food, he looked at his mom and asked, "Mom can I try something?"

Emily handed him the baby food. "Sure."

"Look, Prentiss! It's an airplane!" Jack exclaimed, making all sorts of whooshing noises. "Looks like it wants to land on the runway. But where is the runway?" he pretended to look all around the room. Then, he gently fingered Prentiss' lips. Gasping, he exclaimed, "There it is!" Prentiss giggled and smiled at her brother's funny display. "Uh oh! It's about to land! Go like this, Prentiss," Jack said, opening his mouth for the "airplane" to land.

But needless to say, Prentiss didn't.

Emily and Jack both felt disappointed that Prentiss still wouldn't eat her baby food.

Emily crossed her arms, still feeling disappointed that Prentiss wouldn't eat her food no matter what Jack and she did to get the six month old baby girl to eat her dinner. She turned to her son and gave him a little smile, before she said, "Jack, I think we need to call someone to help us to get your sister to eat her dinner."

"Who?" Jack asked, curiously.

"The tickle monster." Emily answered with a smile.

"You mean the team of tickle monsters." Jack said with a huge grin on his face.

Emily smiled and nodded her head. "Prentiss…" she said with a sigh, "We didn't want to do this to you, since your brother and I love you so much, but…it looks like we had no choice but to call the team of tickle monsters!" And at that, the attack began. As a result of the tickle attack, the whole Hotchner house filled with the sound of Prentiss' squeals and Jack and Emily's laughter.

"Well it looks like the three of you are having fun."

"We sure are," Emily answered with a grin, leaning over to give Hotch a brief kiss. "How was your meeting?"

"Good. Just another meeting about budget cuts and other things." He answered with a little smile. "How was your day?" he asked, while shedding his jacket and tie.

"Wonderful. Except this little princess doesn't want to eat her food," she answered with a chuckle.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Did you try -"

"The whole airplane and runway shebang? Jack did."

"Hmm...let me see what I can do."

She handed him the small jar of baby food. "Be our guest."

He smiled lovingly at his little princess. "Hey, sweetheart. I missed you today." After placing a kiss to her forehead, he asked, "Now how come you don't want to eat your dinner? I thought strawberry and banana was your _absolute_ favorite."

"At least daddy didn't get you the broccoli and carrots one this time," Jack teased with a little laugh.

"Hey, now. That was my mistake." Emily admitted with a small smile.

"You weren't the only one who made the mistake of getting Prentiss the wrong kind of baby food. I'm the one who made the mistake of getting her the peas." Hotch admitted with a small smile to Emily. Turning back to the child, he said, "Sweetheart, you need to eat your dinner if you want to grow up and be as beautiful as your mother."

"You are very truly a sweetheart, you know that?"

"I know," he chuckled. Turning his attention back to Prentiss, he said, "Let's see if I can get you to eat your dinner." Hotch smiled at his daughter. "Look, sweetheart! It's a train!" he exclaimed, making all sorts of train whistling noises. "Looks like it wants to go in the tunnel. But where is the tunnel?" Hotch pretended to look all around the room. Then, he gently fingered his daughter's lips. Gasping, he exclaimed, "There it is!" Prentiss giggled and smiled at her father's funny display. "Uh oh! It's about to go in the tunnel! Go like this, baby," Hotch said, opening his mouth for the "train" to go into the tunnel.

Needless to say, Prentiss didn't.

"I don't think Prentiss wants to eat her dinner." Jack said shaking his head in disappointment.

After a few more minutes of nothing but smiles and giggles from the baby girl, Hotch said, "I think our princess is playing games with us. What do you think, Em?"

"I would have to agree with you one hundred percent on that. I'm sure she's hungry by now…"

"I might have one more trick up my sleeve."

"Let's see it."

And with absolutely no fanfare or hesitation, he took a spoonful and ate it.

"Mmm…Prentiss, this food is_ so_ tasty!" he exclaimed, rubbing his stomach contentedly. "I think I want some more!"

Obviously entertained with the sight in front of her, Prentiss clapped her small hands together a couple of times before reaching for the food with her mouth wide open.

"Well, will you look at that…" Emily let her voice drift away, her eyes crinkling as she smiled. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched Prentiss gladly eat the rest of her food her father fed her.

He tossed her a wink as Prentiss quickly finished her dinner. "Mission accomplished."

"Indeed. Now what do you what for dinner?"

He pulled her close, and he asked in a whisper, "Do we have any strawberries and whip cream?"

"I believe we do," Emily said, as she cleaned Prentiss off. She looked at her husband with a confused look on her face, she asked, "Why?"

"Because I want to put them on your body and eat them off of you." Hotch whispered huskily.

Emily looked at him, a mischievous twinkle in her deep, brown eyes. "You have to wait until Jack and Prentiss are in bed."

Hotch gave her a seductive smile. "The wait is going to be worth."

As if on cue, both Hotchner children yawned, a sure sign that it was bedtime. And based on the amount of time it took the younger Hotchner child to fall asleep, Hotch could tell…

It was going to be a very, very wonderful night.

And indeed it was a very, very wonderful night for the couple.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks again! And remember...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! They always make me smile.**


	10. Crawling Away

**Author's Note: A milestone in the life of Prentiss Hotchner. I believe the chapter title says it all. I do hope you enjoy, everyone. There's nothing sweeter than watching a baby crawling around!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Prentiss is mine, however.**

* * *

Emily laid flat on her stomach on the living room floor with her seven month old daughter laying in front of her on a little light pink and white striped blanket looking at one of her _many_ stuff animals lying next to her.

"Prentiss my sweet baby girl," Emily said lovingly getting her daughter's attention. "Is that stuffed lavender seal your favorite one?" she asked in a sweet tone, while smiling at her daughter. Prentiss gave her mother a little adorable smile for an answer. "That's what I thought," she said, smiling lovingly at Prentiss and loving that little adorable smile on her daughter's beautiful face. "Oh, I see you don't want mommy talking to you anymore." Emily playfully teased, as Prentiss focused her attention on the plush lavender seal lying next to her.

But her attention didn't last long on her favorite stuffed animal, as Jack laid next to her.

"Hey, Prentiss," Jack greeted sweetly with a smile. "Are you having fun with your stuff animals?"

Prentiss smiled at Jack, and then quickly her attention was back on her favorite stuffed animal.

Jack smiled at his baby sister. "I would say that you are having fun with your stuff animals, but I think you're having more fun with that lavender seal." He leaned over and placed a kiss to Prentiss' forehead. "I will leave you alone for now, so you can look at your favorite stuff animal."

Both Emily and Jack watched Prentiss lovingly as she continued to keep her attention on her favorite stuffed animal.

Prentiss smiled at her beloved lavender seal, and then she looked at her mother with a lovely smile on her small face, before turning her little head and smiled at her brother. She looked back at her mother again and then she looked at her brother again. Prentiss continued to look at her mother and brother before realizing that someone was missing…

_Her father._

She got up on her hands and knees, and crawled three inches before lying back down and looked at her stuffed lavender seal.

"Look at you, baby, you were crawling just a little." Emily said smiling proudly at her daughter. "Can you do it again, baby?" she asked lovingly, while placing a kiss to Prentiss' nose. "I know you can do it again."

The seven month old smiled shyly at Emily, and then she smiled at her lavender seal.

Emily placed a kiss to Prentiss' forehead. "I'm very proud of you, sweetheart for crawling just a little. Do you want to crawl again?"

Prentiss got back on her hands and knees, and started to crawl away.

* * *

Hotch sat at his polished cherry wood desk in his and Emily's home office just finishing up some files he brought home with him. He finished the last file up and put his pen down on top of the last file. He sat there a while looking at his wife's matching desk. He wonder what his wife and children were doing at this moment, but he knew whatever they were doing that they was having fun and he couldn't wait to get in the living room and spend some quality time with his family.

Hotch turned his chair around when he heard the sound of pitter-pattering of hands and knees which could only be associated with his daughter. Sure enough, Prentiss crawled up to him.

He let a soft smile touched his lips as he picked his daughter up. "Hey, sweetheart. Are you already crawling? And did you crawl all this way just to see me?"

Prentiss looked up at him and shot him a shy smile.

Hotch sat in his office chair with Prentiss on his lap and he just smiled lovingly at her. That was all he could do at the moment before he managed to say, "I'm really glad you crawled in here to see me because I was started to miss you, sweetheart."

"She was missing you too." Emily said, as she walked into her and Hotch's home office and up to her husband and daughter with Jack right next to her. She pressed a soft kiss to Hotch's lips. "Do you want me to take her, so you can finish up your files?" she asked against his lips.

"No, I had just finished my last file up just before she crawled in here." He kissed Prentiss on the forehead. "I can't believe she's already crawling," he said shaking his head. "And she crawled all the way from the living room and right into here."

Emily smiled. "Oh, Prentiss was determined to see you."

"I'm happy that she was determined to see me because I was really missing her, you and Jack. I was just about to go into the living room when she crawled in here." Hotch said, as he put Prentiss down onto the floor and she started to crawl around.

Jack, Emily and Hotch didn't say anything for a while as they watched Prentiss crawl around in the room, but when she started to crawl after Sergio, Jack spoke up.

"I'm going to feed Sergio." The young boy said afraid that Prentiss might pull on Sergio's tail, as he picked the cat up and walked out of the room.

Less than five minutes later Jack walked back into the room, and along with his parents he watched Prentiss crawl around.

"Is Prentiss crawling backwards?" Emily asked with a little laugh.

Hotch chuckled as he watched Prentiss crawl backwards. "Yes, she is."

"Prentiss, you are a silly girl." Jack said with a smile.

"Prentiss my silly baby," Emily said sweetly with a laugh, as she watched her daughter continued to crawl backwards. "Your brother is right you are a silly girl."

"Yes your brother is right that you are a silly girl, but you're _our _silly girl and we _all_ love you." Hotch said with a sweet smile.

Emily and Jack nodded their heads in agreement.

Prentiss stopped crawling backwards to give her parents and her brother a smile, and then continued to crawl around in the room.

After crawling around for a while, Prentiss crawled over to her father and wanted him to pick her up.

Hotch picked his daughter up and once he did she went right to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Was that sweet enough for you? I sure hope it was! Tell you what: how about you tell me what you thought in a super awesome review?**


	11. Three Little Kittens

**Author's Note: I really don't know what to say for this chapter, other than that Jack reads Prentiss a nursery rhyme for bedtime. And I'm sorry that it is a short chapter, but I believe that all of you are going to love it. I sincerely hope you enjoy, and I can't wait to read all of your inspiring reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds, nor the nursery rhyme; "Three Little Kittens." The nursery rhyme belongs to Eliza Lee Cabot Follen. Prentiss is mine, however.**

* * *

"Mom can I read Prentiss a nursery rhyme tonight?"

Emily let a smile curve her lips as she put her eight month old daughter into a pair of polka dotted pajamas. She picked Prentiss up from the changing table, and then she turned around to her son, she said, "Yes, you can."

Jack dashed off to the canary yellow bookshelf with lime green butterflies painted onto it, and grabbed the nursery rhyme book off one of the shelves.

"What nursery rhyme are you going to read to your sister tonight?" Hotch asked his son with a smile on his face, as he watched him take a seat in the pale white rocking chair with red butterflies painted onto it.

Jack smiled at his dad. "I'm going to read her; _Three Little Kittens._ I hope she likes it."

"I'm sure Prentiss will like it a lot." Emily assured her son as she put her daughter into his arms.

Jack smiled at Prentiss. "I hope you will like it." Prentiss smiled at him, and then she hit the book with her small hand wanting him to read to her. Jack grinned, opening the book to the fourth page. "Okay, okay. I will read to you now." Clearing his throat theatrically that made both of his parents laugh, Jack began to read the nursery rhyme to Prentiss.

_Three little kittens,_

_They lost their mittens,_

_And they began to cry,_

_Oh, mother, dear,_

_We sadly fear,_

_Our mittens we have lost._

_What! Lost your mittens,_

_You naughty kittens,_

_Then you shall have no pie._

_Meow, meow,_

_Then you shall have no pie._

_The three little kittens,_

_They found their mittens, _

_And they began to cry,_

_Oh, mother, dear,_

_See here, see here,_

_Our mittens we have found._

_What, found your mittens,_

_Then you're good kittens,_

_And you shall have some pie._

_Purr-rr, purr-rr_

_Then you shall have some pie._

_Three little kittens, _

_Put on their mittens, _

_And soon ate up the pie._

_Oh, mother, dear,_

_We sadly fear,_

_Our mittens we have soiled._

_What! Soiled your mittens,_

_You naughty kittens,_

_And they began to sigh._

_Meow, meow,_

_And they began to sigh._

_The three little kittens,_

_They washed their mittens,_

_And hung them out to dry._

_Oh, mother, dear,_

_Do you not hear,_

_Our mittens we have washed?_

_What! Washed your mittens?_

_Then you're good kittens!_

_But I smell a rat close by._

_Meow, meow, _

_We smell a rat close by._

Jack closed the book after he finished reading the nursery rhyme; he couldn't help but smile at his sister who had fallen asleep just before he had finished the nursery rhyme.

Hotch nor Emily couldn't believe Prentiss was asleep already because normally it took about four nursery rhymes before the eight month old would finally fall asleep.

"I can't believe Prentiss is already asleep." Emily whispered to her husband, while watching her children with a smile on her face.

Hotch shook his head in agreement. "I can't believe it either. She must have been really tired."

"And it looks like someone else is getting tired." Emily said, as she noticed that Jack was yawning.

"I would say so too." Hotch said, as he walked over to his son and took his daughter from him. He placed a gentle kiss to Prentiss' forehead, before he gently laid her down in the crib. He turned to his son, and he said, "I think it's bedtime for you."

"That would be me," Jack mumbled. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Goodnight, sweetie," Emily said, as she placed a kiss into her son's hairline as Hotch and him walked out of the nursery. She then walked over to her daughter's crib and placed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, before she whispered. "And goodnight to you too, sweetheart."

* * *

Hotch walked into his and Emily's bedroom to find her reading a book in bed.

"What are reading?"

Putting the book down on the bedside table she was reading, Emily smiled beautifully at him. "Nothing really, I was just waiting for you."

Hotch gave her a handsome smile, before getting on the bed with his wife. "Really now, you were just waiting for me?" he asked, as he pulled Emily into his arms.

"Yeah, because you make a very comfortable pillow." She said, snuggling further into her husband's embrace.

Hotch laughed. "I'm really glad you think I'm a comfortable pillow, sweetheart."

"Yep, you are a comfortable pillow, handsome." Emily said sitting up a little to give him a kiss. "Goodnight, Aaron," she said against his lips, and then snuggling more further into his embrace.

Hotch smiled as Emily fell asleep in his arms. "Goodnight, Em," He placed a kiss into her hairline. "And sweet dreams, my beautiful wife," he whispered lovingly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Emily's waist.

Hotch sat up in bed with Emily in his arms, just watching her sleep. He could do that every night because to him she looked like an angel when she was sleeping. And she was_ his_ angel that was always there for him, and he _really _loved that about her.

And after a couple of hours had passed by, Hotch finally fell asleep still holding his beautiful wife in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Drop me a line and tell me how I did!**


	12. Play Date

**Author's Note: Henry is over at the Hotchner home for a _little_ play date with Jack and Prentiss. I really hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Prentiss is mine, however.**

* * *

"How long is he going to be here?"

Emily's gaze met his as they stood in the kitchen. Knowing that it's killing him to have Henry there at their house.

"Henry is going to be here for just today, and then JJ and Will are going to pick him up tonight. And I promise them that Henry could come over and have a little play date with Jack and Prentiss, so they can have a day to themselves," she answered with a little smile.

"He can have a play date with Jack," Hotch replied back. "But he's not having a play date with Prentiss." He pressed a kiss to his nine month old daughter's head.

"Henry is not going to hurt her and I'm sure he will love to play with her." Emily said shaking her head at her husband as she was fixing some sandwiches for Jack and Henry.

"I know he's not going to hurt her, but I don't trust him because he's always kissing her when he's around her." Hotch said, as he was looking at Prentiss in his arms.

"Will I think it's cute and I also think it's cute when he's calling her his girlfriend." Emily admitted to her husband with a smile, while she was making a pitcher of pink lemonade.

Hotch shook his head at his wife, before he said, "I don't think either of them are cute because every time Henry kisses Prentiss or when he calls her his girlfriend, I have nightmares sometimes about him kissing her and him calling her his girlfriend. And I will probably have a nightmare tonight."

She rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Oh you poor man."

"It's not funny, Em."

"You're right, Aaron it's not funny," she teased as she gave him a kiss on the lips. "But I will make it up to you." She said against his lips.

"I'm thinking later tonight." He replied back against her lips.

* * *

"Jack and Henry, I made some sandwiches and pink lemonade for you guys." Emily said with a smile, as she set the tray down onto the large coffee table in the living room.

Both boys ran over there and grabbed a sandwich and a glass of pink lemonade.

"Thanks, mom." Jack said with a smile.

"Thank you." Henry said smiling at Emily.

After eating their sandwiches and drinking their pink lemonade, the boys went back to playing with some of Jack's toy race cars.

"I want to play with the gray and white car this time." Henry said grabbing the toy car he wanted to play with.

"Okay, you can play with that one and I'm going to play with this one." Jack said grabbing a white car with blue racing stripes going down the front of it.

As Jack and Henry were playing around on the living room floor, both Emily and Hotch sat on the couch and Prentiss was seated on her father's lap watching the boys play.

"Aaron, you know you can put Prentiss down on the floor." Emily whispered to her husband.

Hotch sighed. "I know." It's just that once I do Henry is going to start kissing her."

Emily let out a small chuckle. "Oh, Aaron I know you're afraid that Henry is going to start kissing Prentiss once you put her down, but he might not even bother her."

"I don't think I want to." Hotch said simply, shaking his head at his wife.

Emily shook her head at her husband. "I kind of figured that," she said with a little laugh. She smiled lovingly at her daughter sitting on Hotch's lap, before she said, "Mommy needs to teach you to bat your eyelashes at Daddy because it works every time." Emily took her daughter from her husband. "Prentiss, baby I will help you to get Daddy to cave in because I know you can bat your eyelashes at Daddy. Okay we have to get Daddy to look at us," she said with a sweet smile. "Are you ready baby to make Daddy cave in?" she asked lovingly. "Daddy, please look at us." Emily said, as she held Prentiss up.

Hotch looked at his wife and daughter and he couldn't help but smile as both his wife and his daughter batted their eyelashes at him.

"Alright, sweetheart," Hotch said, while taking his daughter from Emily. "I will put you down on the floor," he said as he put Prentiss down onto the floor.

Once on the floor the nine month old crawled off to her brother and Henry.

"Hi, Prentiss." Jack greeted with a smile.

Prentiss smiled at her brother.

"Hi, girlfriend." Henry said getting Prentiss' attention and giving her a kiss.

Hotch saw it, however. Getting up from the couch and getting ready to go over there to his daughter.

But Emily stopped him before he can get over there. "Aaron, he's not hurting her."

"I know, but she's my daughter and I don't want him kissing her," he said shaking his head.

"Well you don't have to worry about Henry kissing her right now because she just crawled away." Emily said, as she watched Prentiss crawl away from the boys.

Hotch watched as Prentiss crawled towards her lavender seal lying on the floor. "I'm going to go over there to Prentiss and make sure Henry leaves her alone," he said, as he walked away from Emily.

Emily shook her head as she watched Hotch go over there to their daughter.

* * *

After hours of playing with Jack's toy race cars and other toys, Henry wanted to do something else.

"I want to play with my girlfriend," he said, as he put the toy down he was playing with.

"My baby sister is not your girlfriend." Jack informed Henry, while shaking his head at him.

"Yes, she is." Henry said, as he walked away from Jack and going over to Emily, Hotch, and Prentiss.

"No, she's not." Jack said following the young boy over to his parents and his baby sister.

"Hello, my girlfriend." Henry said, causing Emily to smile, while Hotch and Jack gave him an evil glare.

Emily saw her husband and son's evil glares to Henry. "Will you two stop glaring at Henry?" she asked shaking her head at them.

"I'm not going to stop glaring at him, _unless_ he stops calling Prentiss his girlfriend and he stops kissing her." Hotch answered his wife, while grabbing his daughter before Henry can give her a kiss.

"Yeah me too." Jack said agreeing with his dad.

"You both know he's not hurting her when he calls her his girlfriend or when he's kissing her?" Emily asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah we know," they both said in unison.

"Then stop glaring at him."

"Then tell him to stop calling Prentiss his girlfriend and tell him to stop kissing her." Hotch said to his wife.

"No." Emily told him. She turned to Henry and smiled at him, before she asked, "What do you want to do?"

Henry smiled at her. "Can I hold girlfriend?"

"Yes, you can." She said with a sweet smile.

"Really, I can hold her?" Henry asked excited as he ran over to the couch_ knowing_ that he has to sit there to hold Prentiss.

Emily gave her husband a smile, and then she asked, "Aaron, can you please take Prentiss over there to Henry so he can hold her?"

"What if I don't want to?" he asked holding his daughter tightly in his arms.

Emily leaned over to Hotch and she whispered to him, "Well if you don't then I won't make it up to you tonight for setting up this whole play date."

Hotch let out a heavy sigh. "Alright I will let Henry hold Prentiss."

"Good," she said in return, kissing him on the cheek.

"You better make this up to me later, Emily."

"I promise that I will make it up to you, later tonight, Aaron," she promised, while giving him a wink.

Hotch went over to Henry and put Prentiss in his arms, but he didn't leave he took a seat next to the young boy to make sure Henry didn't kiss Prentiss or call her his girlfriend. But it didn't work because Henry called Prentiss his girlfriend and kissed her.

Hotch watched him do all that for nearly fifteen minutes, before JJ and Will showed up to pick their son up.

* * *

After the LaMontagne family went home that night, Emily and Hotch had tucked their children into bed and wish them both sweet dreams. They were now lying under the covers in their bedroom, barely an inch between their two bodies. Silence filled their room.

Finally, Emily spoke. "You're not _mad_ about Henry being here today?"

"No."

"Good."

"But…" Emily could see a twinkle in her husband's eyes. "I do believe you owe me a certain something for setting up that little play date. Something we will do later…"

She tossed him a saucy grin. "Later is now, I'm guessing, you sweet handsome man?"

"Oh, yes." He captured her lips with his. "Later is _right _now, my sweet lovely wife."

And that was that.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thoughts? I would love to read your thoughts about this chapter, so tell me in a review.**


	13. Repeat After Me, Sweetheart

**Author's Note: Once again, another milestone in Prentiss Hotchner's life. Prentiss says her first word, with a little coaching from Emily. What more can I say?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Prentiss is mine, however.**

* * *

Emily grinned as she picked the ten month old baby girl up and out of her crib. "Morning, gorgeous," she greeted taking a seat in the pale white rocking chair nearby with red butterflies painted onto it. Prentiss squirmed in her lap. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Prentiss, who was apparently not interested in answering her mom, decided instead to play with Emily's single pink diamond butterfly pendant necklace.

Emily pressed a kiss to her daughter's small head. "You certainly look like you had a good night of sleep. Are you hungry, sweetheart?"

Prentiss shook her head, still completely concentrated on the necklace.

"Hmmm…" Skillfully holding the child with one hand, she undid the clasp of her necklace with the other. "Do you want to wear Mommy's necklace?" Placing it around Prentiss' neck, Emily broke out into a smile as her ten month old daughter handled it with fascination.

Her attention now on her mother, Prentiss reached up and touched Emily's lips, then proceeded to mirror her smile.

Emily gazed at her with sheer adoration. "Say 'smile,' Prentiss."

"S…"

"Smmmile."

"S…"

Emily kissed her forehead. "That's okay, sweetheart." There was a pause. "Do you think you can say that? 'Sweetheart'?"

Prentiss fussed, burying her face into the crook of Emily's neck.

Bouncing the little girl up and down, Emily shot her another smile. "That's okay, too. Do you want to help pick out your outfit for today?"

Prentiss' sparkling eyes and resulting toothy - or rather, toothless - grin were her answer.

"Okay…let's see what we can find today for you to wear," she said rising out of the rocking chair with her daughter, and then going over to Prentiss' closet. "What do you want to wear today?" she asked sweetly.

Prentiss pointed to a yellow sunflower dress hanging in her closet.

"The yellow sunflower dress it is, then," Emily announced, taking the dress out of the closet.

Just as Prentiss had gestured.

Walking over to the changing table, Emily put Prentiss down on it, and then removed the light purple pajamas that her daughter had worn to bed and her diaper; she put a clean diaper on her daughter, and then put the yellow sunflower dress on her.

Emily picked her daughter up from the changing table. "You look very beautiful in this dress, sweetheart. You did_ an_ excellent job of picking out your outfit for today."

The little girl, who had obviously not been paying attention to what her mother had said, made a small, sweet noise as she glanced around her nursery, eventually pointing to a picture by her crib.

The picture, actually a portrait, showed Hotch sitting on their sofa with Prentiss in his arms, Emily sitting on one side of him, and Jack sitting on other. The four of them looked so sweet, so loving, so…perfect.

Together.

Emily carried Prentiss over to the picture. "That's us, baby. There's your brother Jack…" She nodded approvingly as Prentiss pressed her palm against the glass where Jack's face was. "Then there's me…"

"Mmm…" Prentiss managed, fully unable to say, 'Mommy.'

"And Daddy…" Prentiss covered his face with her palm, as she had done for her brother. "And you, of course." She giggled.

"Can you say your name, sweetie?"

Prentiss kept quiet, her gaze still fixated on the family portrait.

"What's your name, Prentiss? Oops, I even said it," Emily lovingly teased.

"P…"

"You're so close, sweetheart," Emily encouraged. "Say 'Prentiss.' Preeentiss."

But she shook her head, instead pointing one of her long fingers at the picture of her father. "Daaa…"

Emily gasped theatrically, much to Prentiss' delight. "Repeat after me, sweetheart. 'Daddy.' _Daaady."_

"Daaa…daaa." Her face scrunched up in disappointment. "Eeee…"

"Almost, sweetheart," Emily cheered with a kiss to Prentiss' forehead.

"Dada…eee…" Prentiss huffed.

"Look, Prentiss. Daaadeee."

"Daaadeee."

"You did it, sweetheart!"

Prentiss squealed with glee, clapping her small hands. "Daddeee. Daddeee."

Emily laughed along with her daughter. "Just wait until your father gets up. He's going to be absolutely thrilled.

* * *

Jack walked into the spacious living to find his mom sitting on the sofa with his baby sister sitting on her lap, looking through one of the family picture albums.

"What are you two doing?" he asked taking a seat next to his mom on the sofa.

"Looking at family picture albums and waiting for your father to get up because your sister has a surprise for him." Emily answered with a smile.

"What kind of surprise does Prentiss have for dad?" Jack asked a bit curious to what his sister's surprise is.

Emily looked down at Prentiss sitting on her lap. "Do you want to show your brother your surprise?"

Prentiss shook her head.

Emily gave her daughter a smile. "Okay, I guess your brother has to wait until your father gets up to find out your little surprise," she said sweetly. Placing a kiss to Prentiss' head, she asked, "Should we wake Daddy up now?"

"Yes." Jack eagerly said wanting to find out what his sister's surprise is.

Prentiss gave her mother a smile that mirrored Emily's own smile.

"Alright, we will go and wake Daddy up." Emily said with a bright smile to her daughter and her son.

* * *

Emily walked into the master bedroom with Prentiss in her arms and Jack walking right next to her. She climbed up on her and Hotch's bed. She couldn't prevent her heart from swelling as she took in the sight of the man sleeping. He looked so peaceful sleeping right now and she hated to wake him up, but she wanted him to see their daughter's surprise for him.

"Aaron, wake up you, sweet man," she said gently shaking him awake.

Hotch opened sleep-laden eyes to peer up at her. "What is it Em, sweetheart?" he murmured.

"Your little princess has a bit of a surprise for you this morning," she said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Hotch sat up and took his daughter from his wife. "You have a surprise for me?" he asked placing a kiss to Prentiss' nose.

Prentiss smiled at him.

"You couldn't wait until Daddy got up to show your surprise to me?" Hotch asked looking at his daughter lovingly.

Prentiss shook her head, and then signaling to her father that she wanted to be carried to her nursery. "She wants you to carry her to her nursery." Emily told her husband.

"Okay, sweetheart, we will go to your nursery," he said getting out of bed with Prentiss in his arms.

He made his way to his daughter's nursery with Prentiss in his arms, Emily and Jack right behind him. He carried Prentiss into her nursery and began to look curiously around the room to see if he can find out what his surprise is.

"What is my surprise, sweetheart?" he asked lovingly.

Prentiss pointed to the portrait for the second time that morning, Emily told Hotch, "She wants you to carry her over to our picture."

"Alright, sweetheart…" Kissing her forehead, he teased, "I'm really tired right now, Prentiss.

Giggling, she touched his face then pointed to his picture, before saying with the utmost confidence, "Daddy."

He gasped quietly, his face lighting up. "That's me, baby," Hotch said, the expression on his face was nothing but sheer adoration. "That's me."

"Mm-hmm," Prentiss agreed, giggling even more as Emily and Jack came over and her mother exclaimed, "You did it, sweetheart! Look how thrilled Daddy is."

"Smmm, Daddy. Smmm,"

"Smmm?" Hotch asked Emily, a bit confused to what his daughter was trying to say.

"She's telling you to smile," Emily answered, her expression compassionate and soft.

"How could I not?" he asked, watching Prentiss smile proudly up at him. "She's just…she…" Looking at his wife, he said proudly, "Our little princess just said her first word. And for it to have been 'Daddy'…" He trailed away, not knowing what more to say.

"You're speechless," she finished knowingly. "It took some time to get it perfect, but we finally got it perfect."

"I wish I was awake earlier…but…thank you," he finally said, meeting his wife's lovely gaze.

She smiled lovingly at him. "For what?"

He just shook his head, and looking back at Prentiss and placing a kiss to her cheek, he said, "And thank _you_, my little princess."

Prentiss broke out into a beautiful smile, the expression on her small face visibly saying, "You're welcome."

* * *

**Author's Note: Was that adorable for you? I sure hope it was. Why don't you tell me in a review how adorable it was?**


	14. One Year Of Marriage Bliss

**Author's Note: Hotch and Emily celebrate their first wedding anniversary together, so there isn't _a whole lot_ of Jack and Prentiss in this chapter, but I hope you will enjoy it still. And I can't wait to read all your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Prentiss is mine, however, and so are Daniel and Emma.**

* * *

Hotch glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. Six thirty-five, it read. It was already morning, a new day. It wasn't just a new day. It was September fourth. The day he will never forget because it's the day, him and Emily got married and today was their first wedding anniversary.

He turned over on his side watching the woman sleeping beside him; he couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleep because she looked so beautiful, so lovely, so…perfect as she slept.

He dropped a feather-light kiss against her lips.

"Mmm…Aaron…"

"Morning, my beautiful wife," he whispered in a sweet tone, his breath tickling her ear. "Happy Anniversary.

Emily's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Happy Anniversary to you too," she replied back in a sweet tone, craning her neck to kiss him back slowly.

"Can you believe it's already one year of marriage bliss?" Hotch asked pulling her close to him.

"I can believe it because I loved every minute that I've got to spend with you so far and our children," she answered, while snuggling against his side. "And I can't wait to spend _so many more years _with you and our children." She said, while rising up a little to kiss him.

"Neither can I," he said against her lips. Then he broke the kiss when he realized something. "I just realized something."

Emily looked at her husband, a look of confusion etched in her fine features "…What?"

"I just realized that we never had a honeymoon, and I want to give you one," he answered shaking his head. "Where do you want to go for a late honeymoon?" he asked wrapping his arms tighter around Emily's waist.

"I don't care where we go for a late honeymoon as long as Jack and Prentiss can come with us." Emily answered, snuggling further into her husband's embrace.

Hotch gave her a little smile. "I guess it will be a late honeymoon and a little family vacation, I just have to find somewhere we can go," he said smiling. "Now let's talk about what I have planned for us today."

"I already know what your plans are for us today. They are spending the whole day in bed with me," she said, her eyes sparkling.

He chuckled at the mischievous yet beautiful twinkle in her eyes. "As much as I would love that idea, but I have other plans for us." He looked at her apologetically. "And the plans are for Sean to pick up Jack and Prentiss and take them for tonight, since he's in town, then I'm going to take you out to dinner and then we will come back home and have the whole house to ourselves tonight."

"Well they do sound like good plans." Emily admitted with a smile. Looking at the digital clock in the bedside table. Six thirty-nine, it read now, she looked back at her husband with a seductive smile. "We have about an hour…or so to ourselves until the children are up."

He let out a breathy chuckle and smiled back, reaching beneath the covers to take hold of her hips. "I like the sound of that." He nuzzled the soft skin of her neck. "I really do."

"Good."

And that was the start of celebrating their first wedding anniversary together.

* * *

Emily was in the process of packing her daughter's little go-bag for tonight and getting ready for her and Hotch's date, when the sound of the doorbell ringing echoed throughout the house. "I'll get it!" she yelled to her husband, who was helping their son pack his go-bag. She opened the door to reveal Sean Hotchner.

"Well someone looks stunning." Sean said, as he looked at his sister-in-law wearing a little black dress and her hair was fixed perfectly in elegant curls, and holding Prentiss in her arms.

"Just wait until you see your brother." Emily enveloped her brother-in-law in a warm hug.

"He's not going to be as stunning as you." Sean teased, as he took his nearly eleven month old niece from Emily. "Right, sweetheart, your mommy is more stunning than your daddy?" he asked, kissing the child's head.

Prentiss smiled at him and nodded her little head in agreement, then she pointed to the staircase as her brother and her father were coming down the stairs and said, "Daddy!"

"Hi, Sean," Hotch greeted, giving his brother a hug. "Thank you so much for watching Jack and Prentiss tonight."

"No problem I love spending time with my favorite niece and my favorite nephew when I get the chance to," Sean said, smiling at Jack and then at Prentiss. Looking at his wrist watch, it read seven fifteen. "We probably should get going, so you two can enjoy your evening."

Emily kissed Jack's cheek and then kissed Prentiss' forehead. "I love you both _so_ much," she said with a warm smile.

Now it was Hotch's turned to kiss his children. He kissed Jack's forehead and then he kissed Prentiss' nose. "Be nice to your Uncle Sean, you two?"

"Okay, Daddy," Jack answered.

While Prentiss gave him a smile for an answer.

"Tell mommy and daddy bye." Sean said to Prentiss as he waved bye to Emily and Hotch.

"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy!" Prentiss said, waving bye to her parents just like her Uncle Sean had taught her moments ago.

* * *

Emily and Hotch had just finished their dinner, and both of them are just sitting at their table at the restaurant just talking, when Emma and Daniel Chambers stopped by their table.

"Where are your children?" Emma asked the young couple.

"With their Uncle Sean." Hotch answered with a smile.

"This is your anniversary today, if I remember right?" Daniel said with a smile to the young couple.

"You are correct." Emily answered with a smile.

"Well, we will let you to enjoy your anniversary." Daniel said, as he took Emma's hand.

"It's nice to see both of you again." Emma said, with a warm smile.

"And it's nice to see both of you again, as well." Hotch said to the elderly couple.

As the elderly couple left, Emily smiled at her husband, before saying, "I hope that's us someday."

Hotch smiled back. "So do I."

* * *

"Aaron, I can walk up the stairs." Emily said, as Hotch lifted her into his arms bridal-style.

"I know, you can, but I want to do this." Hotch said, as he carried Emily up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Hotch placed Emily in the center of their bed, and the next he knew Emily was pulling him down on top of her, kissing him.

"Happy Anniversary, my love," she said against his lips.

"Happy Anniversary, my beautiful love," he replied back against her lips, then giving her the world for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave a review - if you have the time, that is! They just encourage me to update faster...**


	15. Step by Step

**Author's Note: Once again, another milestone in Prentiss Hotchner's life. I do believe the chapter title says it all. I really do hope you enjoy, everyone. There's nothing sweeter than watching a toddler take their first steps!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Prentiss is mine, however.**

* * *

Hotch laid on the couch his body stretched over the entire length of it, with his eleven month old daughter laying on his chest watching _The Aristocrats_ on DVD.

He just laid there listening to his daughter's adorable laughter as she laughed at the movie and he himself wasn't even watching or listening to the movie anymore after all he's seen the movie a few dozen times, he could recite it by heart. But he couldn't help but chuckle as he listened to Prentiss' adorable laughter as she laughed at the very last scene of the movie.

After the movie was over, Hotch sat up on the couch placing Prentiss on his lap. "What do you want to do now, sweetheart?" he asked with a sweet smile.

Prentiss looked at her father's sweet smile, and then she gave him a sweet smile of her own, before pointing down at the spacious living room floor and saying, "Down, Daddy! Down!"

"Alright, sweetheart we will get down on the floor." Hotch said, while placing a kiss to her forehead and getting up from the couch with his daughter in his arms. He carried Prentiss over to her many stuff animals lying on the floor and he sat her down next to her stuff animals. "Is this what you want to do, sweetheart, play with your stuff animals?" he asked, while sitting down on the floor with his daughter.

Prentiss smiled at her father and then reached for her stuffed red teddy bear.

Hotch watched as Prentiss played with her stuff red teddy bear for a little bit before putting it down, and then reached for her stuff yellow giraffe and her stuff pink elephant. He watched as she played with both the yellow giraffe and the pink elephant.

She put her stuff yellow giraffe and her stuff pink elephant down next to her stuff red teddy bear, and then she grabbed for her stuffed green frog.

Prentiss played with her stuff green frog for a while, before seeing the stuff animal she really wanted to play with.

Her lavender seal.

She stood up when she saw her lavender seal, before falling back down.

Hotch saw that Prentiss stood up on her own before falling down as she tried to reach for her lavender seal. He handed her stuff lavender seal to her.

Prentiss smiled at her lavender seal just before giving it a hug.

Hotch gazed at her with adulation as she played with her stuffed lavender seal.

"Hey, Prentiss, sweetheart, do you what to learn something new?" he asked lovingly, after watching her play with her lavender seal for a while.

Always interested in learning something new, Prentiss gave her father a very adorable smile and nodded her little head in excitement.

"You are very much like your mother because both of you are very eagerly to learn new things." Hotch said with a sweet smile. "Okay…sweetheart, are you ready for Daddy to teach you something new?" he asked lovingly, as he stood up.

Prentiss smiled and clapped her small hands together, and then extended her small arms out for her father to pick her up.

Hotch smiled as he picked his daughter up and let her stand on his feet.

With Prentiss standing on his feet; Hotch walked around the spacious living room for a while like that. He let his lips curve into a smile as he listened to Prentiss giggle as they walked around the living room.

After walking around with Prentiss on his feet, Hotch picked her up and held her in his arms. "Do you want Daddy to hold your hand and we can walk around like that for a while?" he asked giving her a very sweet smile.

Prentiss gave her father another very adorable smile for an answer.

Hotch put her back down on the floor, and standing her up next to him. He held her small little hand in his large hand.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" he asked gently squeezing his daughter's small hand.

She nodded her little head in excitement at her father; she was more than eager to learn how to walk.

Hotch smiled lovingly at her, before he said, "Alright, Prentiss you can lead the way."

Prentiss took a few steps with her father holding her small hand in his large hand.

"Do you think you're ready to try to take a few steps by yourself, sweetheart?" Hotch asked sweetly.

Prentiss looked up at her father and smiled shyly at her, before he asked, "Are you sure you're ready to let go of my hand, sweetheart?"

Prentiss smiled at him and then nodded her little head.

"Alright, Prentiss baby, I will let go of your hand in a second," he said, placing a kiss to her forehead. "But if you get scared or you're afraid that you might fall just say 'Daddy' because I will come running to you. I will always come running to you whenever you get scared or you're afraid…or you just need me, sweetheart." He finally let go of her small hand.

Prentiss took a few steps by herself before falling down. She felt a little disappointed in herself for not taking more steps, but she stood back up and was going to try again.

_God, she's so headstrong,_ Hotch thought. _Just like her mother._

"Hey, Prentiss baby how about we practiced some more together and when you think you're ready to walk by yourself, I will let go of your hand," he said, after seeing that she fallen back down and she was disappointed in herself again. He picked her up and held her in his arms, and placed a kiss to her forehead. "And by the time your mom and your brother comes home they are going to be surprised."

Prentiss smiled at her father, then she pointed down at the living room floor and said, "Down!"

Hotch placed another kiss to his daughter's forehead, before he said, "Okay, Prentiss, I will put you down on the floor and we will practiced walking together again." He put her down and stood her next to him, and he took her small hand in his large hand once again that day. "Are you ready to do some more walking together, sweetheart?" he asked sweetly.

Prentiss nodded her little head and pointed to where she wanted to walk to with her father.

"We will walk over there, since that's where you want to go." Hotch said, lightly squeezing Prentiss' small hand. "And in fact, sweetheart we will walk in every room in the whole house if you want to."

Walking every step with her father holding her hand, Prentiss made it to where she wanted to go.

"Sit, Daddy!" she said, while pointing at Sergio lying on the floor.

Doing what his daughter demanded him to do, Hotch sat down on the floor.

"Do you want to play with Sergio for a while?" he asked, as he sat Prentiss next to him on the floor and putting Sergio on his lap.

Prentiss smiled and then reached for Sergio grabbing a handful of the cat's fur with one of her small hands, which caused the cat to run off Hotch's lap and go and hide from the eleven month old.

Hotch shook his head at his daughter, and said, "Prentiss, sweetheart you have to be nice to Sergio."

The eleven month old nodded her little head at her father, before she said, "Up, Daddy!"

Hotch did what his daughter told him to do.

Prentiss stood up and grabbed one of her father's fingers with her small hand.

"Where would you like to walk to now, my little princess?" Hotch asked, while taking Prentiss' small hand in his large hand.

Prentiss didn't have any place in particular she wanted to walk to, she just started to walk while holding her father's hand.

Hotch didn't really know where his little princess was taking him to, all he knew that she wasn't ready to let go of his hand yet.

* * *

"Hey, you two." Emily said, as she and Jack walked into the spacious living room after getting back from the neighborhood supermarket.

"Hi, Mommy," Prentiss beamed.

Emily smiled as she eyed her daughter standing next to Hotch holding his hand. "Did you two have fun?"

"We sure did." Hotch answered. "Prentiss has a surprise for you and Jack," he said with a smile playing at his lips.

"Really? What kind of surprise?" Emily asked brightly.

"Indeed she does. You just have to wait until she shows you." Hotch answered. Turning to his daughter, who was currently picking at the sky blue and white checkered dress she was wearing. "Do you want to show Mommy and Jack what you and I have been working on so hard?"

Nodding emphatically, she giggled and said, "Look, Mommy! Look!"

"My eyes are wide open, sweetheart," she said, kneeling to her height kissing her forehead. "Alright, now show me, your surprise."

On unsteady knees, the little princess wobbled forward, a focused expression on her face as she made her way to her mother. When she was just three inches away, however, her adorable little legs gave out from under her, resulting in Prentiss falling on her diaper-covered bottom. She huffed in response, seemingly disappointed in herself for not making it all the way.

_God, she's so headstrong,_ Emily thought. _Just like her father, but more like me._

"Come on, Prentiss," Hotch encouraged, placing his hands under her arms to lift her up. He slowly nudged her forward.

Prentiss looked at her brother; she smiled and said, "Look, Jack! Look!"

Jack's small face lit up in astonishment, watching intently as his adorable little sister waddled – there was no better word – towards him. This time, however, she didn't fall. She successfully reached her destination, Prentiss grabbed onto Jack's leg for support.

Prentiss giggled loudly as her brother placed a kiss to her nose. "Look at you," Jack crooned proudly. "You're sure a brave little girl full of courage for taking your first steps so bravely!"

The little girl giggled and then smiled proudly at her brother, before walking over to her mother. She smiled at her mother, and then she held out her small arms out wanting her mother to pick her up.

Emily gathered her daughter into her arms. "I can't believe you're already walking, sweetheart," she said sweetly, while placing a kiss to the top of her daughter's small head.

Prentiss gave her mother an adorable smile, and then her attention went to her mother's expensive sunglasses hanging from her mother's white blouse. She tried to grab the sunglasses off her mother's blouse.

Emily took her expensive sunglasses off her white blouse. "Do you want to wear Mommy's sunglasses?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Prentiss smiled and nodded her little head in excitement about wanted to _wear _her mother's sunglasses.

The little girl giggled loudly as her mother placed the expensive sunglasses on her small face. "You look absolutely beautiful," Emily said with a gorgeous smile. "And you're sure a big girl already! Taking your first steps today so bravely…" She tossed Hotch a radiant smile before asking Prentiss, "Did you tell Daddy 'thank you'?"

The toddler broke into yet another fit of giggles. "Daddy!" she exclaimed loudly, her intention quite clear as she opened her outstretched arms widely and reached for him.

Hotch took her from his wife, he gave her a tight hug, all smiles as he embraced his adorable daughter. She was just _too _sweet.

"I think I need to get you a pair of sunglasses just like Mommy's since you like wearing her's." He said with a sweet smile.

The toddler smiled shyly at her father. "Mommy's sunglasses," the little girl whispered.

"Mm-hmm. Mommy's sunglasses." He kissed her on the nose. "I will get you a pair of sunglasses just like Mommy's when I find a pair for you."

The toddler broke out into a wide smile, and then gave her father a little kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Was that sweet or was it sweet? Tell you what: how about you tell me what you thought in a super sweet review?**


End file.
